Hechizo
by Lobas
Summary: La familia de Tsubasa es presa de un hechizo. ¿Conseguirá romperlo?
1. El comienzo

**Advertencia: Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro, los personajes de **

**Capitán Tsubasa no nos pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Yoichi **

**Takagashi. El resto son propiedad nuestra.**

**Hechizo**

**Capítulo 1: EL comienzo**

En algún lugar de Japón, siglo XV.

Un joven mercader llamado Sabuto, de pelo marrón chocolate y ojos verdes, paseaba tranquilamente por un sendero a través del bosque, lo único que se oía era el ruido de las ruedas de su carreta y los cascos de su caballo. Pero el mercader sabía que debía andar con cuidado, pues podían asaltarle los bandidos y robarle su carro y su dinero. No tardó en llegar la noche, lo único que se podía ver era lo que la luna llena iluminaba.

Sabuto(pensando):`` Menos mal que la luna ilumina el camino, de lo contrario no llegaría a casa en menos de dos días, como tenía pensado´´- pensó el comerciante.

En ese momento, escuchó unos murmullos raros, era incapaz de entenderlos, parecían de otra lengua. Detuvo a su caballo y se aproximó a unos arbustos, vio a un hombre con una capucha y una túnica puestos como única ropa, junto con un bastón largo de madera. El comerciante no tardó en deducir que se trataba un mago, de manera que intentó pasar desapercibido para que no le echara un hechizo, cogió del cabestro a su caballo e intentó caminar sin que el mago lo descubriese, pero fue inútil, el caballo empezó a resoplar y a relinchar, el brujo no tardó en percatarse del ruido y acercándose al mercader le dijo:

¿?: Vaya, intentando perturbar mi hora de práctica de encantamientos, bien, pondré en práctica el hechizo que he estado ensayando, ETUJBVDDGJNNNBBVVFCDDGHM NN **CANIS LUPUS** .

El comerciante comenzó a sentirse extraño, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que las manos se empequeñecían y se volvían almohadilladas y las uñas se volvían más largas y afiladas. Comenzó a notar que le salía un rabo y pelaje por el cuerpo, no tardó en desmayarse…

Cuando se despertó, el mago había desaparecido. Sabuto se levantó y se dirigió hacia el carro, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba andando a cuatro patas.

Sabuto: ¿Pero que me pasa, por que ando a cuatro patas?

Caballo: Amo, ¿está bien?

Sabuto: Sí, espera. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

En una aldea…

Los aldeanos que vivían cerca de allí escucharon un aullido, en vez de un grito.

Aldeano 1: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Aldeano 2: Parecía un lobo.

Aldeano 3: ¡Vamos a por él!

Aldeano 1: Encendamos las antorchas y vamos a matarlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que mate al ganado o a los niños.

En el bosque…

Sabuto se acababa de reponer del susto cuando escuchó los griteríos de los aldeanos y ladridos de sus perros.

Aldeanos: ¡A por el lobo!

Perros: Vamos a despedazarlo.

Sabuto: ¿ Un lobo, dónde?

Sabuto miró a su alrededor, pero no veía a ningún lobo. Se miró en un charco y vio su cara reflejada, seguía teniendo el rostro de siempre. Entonces, una gota cayó en el agua y el reflejo cambió, Sabuto vio en el charco un lobo color chocolate de ojos verdes.

Sabuto: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. Pe… pero. ¿ Pero que me ha ocurrido? 0-0

Los aldeanos escucharon el grito, para ellos un aullido, y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Sabuto.

Aldeano 1: Ahí está.

Aldeanos 2: ¡ A por él!

Sabuto: No, se equivocan, no soy un lobo, soy un humano.T-T

Los aldeanos sólo escuchaban gruñidos.

Aldeano 2: Quiere atacarnos, matémoslo ahora, antes de que nos haga daño.

Caballo: Amo, escóndase en el carro, ¡rápido!

Sabuto se metió tan rápido como pudo en el carro antes de que los aldeanos se dieran cuenta. Así pasó la noche, y por la mañana, Sabuto decidió salir de la carreta. Cuando puso los pies en el suelo, vio que los tenía humanos.

Sabuto(pensando): Uff, sólo fue una pesadilla.U-U

Caballo: ¿Durmió bien, amo?

Sabuto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. ¡ No lo era!0-0

Caballo:¿Por que esos aldeanos le querían hacer daño?

Sabuto: No lo sé, me llamaban lobo, no sé por que. Espera, ahora que lo pienso, un mago me echó una especie de hechizo anoche. ¡¿No será por eso?!0-0

Caballo: Yo anoche no vi ningún lobo.

Sabuto: ¿No me viste convertido en lobo?

Caballo: No.

Sabuto: Entonces el hechizo no funciona con los animales, pero con las personas sí. Y puedo entender a los animales. Pero, ¿ y mi mujer? ¿ que pensará de esto?

Caballo: ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sabuto: Sí, tranquilo. Bueno, ¿me llevas a casa?

Caballo: Pues claro.

Al cabo de un rato…

Tokimi: ¡ Sabuto! ¡Has vuelto!

Tokimi, la mujer de Sabuto, corrió a abrazarlo.

Tokimi: ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Parece que estás enfermo.

Sabuto: Más o menos lo estoy. ¬¬

Tokimi: ¿Que?

Sabuto le contó la historia de la noche anterior.

Tokimi: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?O-0

Sabuto: Tranquila, sólo pasó de noche.

Tokimi: Pero cuando quiera hacer el amor contigo ¿Qué hago? T-T

Sabuto: Es verdad. 0-0

Afuera, escuchando desde la ventana de la casa, estaba el vecino de Sabuto y Tokimi, le llamaban ``El vecino que todo lo sabe´´¬¬. Sabuto escuchó el ruido de los pasos de su vecino al marcharse, y se asomó a la ventana.

Sabuto: Shingo,¿ que hacías en la ventana de mi casa?

Shingo: Eh, nada.

Sabuto: Sí, claro ¬¬.

Shingo: Tranqulio, Sabuto. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Tokimi: ¿Pero cómo se romperá el hechizo?

Sabuto: No lo sé.

Fin


	2. Vivir con una maldición

**Nota: No sabemos cómo se apellida la familia materna de Tsubasa, así que nos inventamos el apellido.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Vivir con una maldición**

Shikuoza(Japón), siglo XXI.

En una habitación sonaba un despertador sin parar, hasta que una mano lo rozó y el molesto objeto cayó al suelo. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro estaba tumbado en la cama que había junto a la mesa del despertador. El muchacho llevaba puesta la ropa de calle, ni siquiera se había quitado los tenis. Había estado despierto hasta las 5:00 de la madrugada con su primo. Le dolía el brazo, se lo miró y vio que sangraba. En ese momento su madre entró en la habitación.

Natsuko: Vamos Tsubasa, levántate. Hay que ir a clase.

Tsubasa: Grrrr, no quiero. Tengo sueño.

Natsuko: Pues no os quedarais despiertos Tocko y tú hasta las 5:00 de la madrugada.

Tsubasa: ¿ Cómo te has enterado de a que hora llegué? 0-0

Natsuko: Recuerda que los Kuroichi tenemos los cinco sentidos muy desarrollados, entre ellos el oído.

Tsubasa(murmurando): Malditas ventajas del hechizo.¬¬

Natsuko: ¿Qué?

Tsubasa: Nada.

Natsuko vio el brazo sangrante se su hijo.

Natsuko: Tsubasa, ¿que te ha ocurrido en el brazo?

Tsubasa: Mierda. ¬¬

Natsuko: ¿Fue durante otra pelea?

Tsubasa: No.

Natsuko: ¿Con Kanda de nuevo?

Tsubasa: Eehh, no. 0-0

Natsuko: Kanda es un luchador de primera, algún día te va a destrozar la yugular como sigáis así.

Tsubasa: ¡Ja! Ese tío no podrá conmigo ni con un brazo atado a la espalda.U-U

Natsuko: Quiero que tu primo y tú dejéis de pelear con los Kanda. No me gustaría tener que llevaros un día al hospital. Ellos son auténticos lobos, no como nosotros, que somos humanos.

Tsubasa: Pero cuando nos transformamos adquirimos habilidades lupinas y así estamos a iguales.

Natsuko: Eres tan cabezota como tu abuela. ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¡No me compares con ella! La abuela siempre provocaba las peleas con los Kanda.

Natsuko: ¿ Y que diferencia hay con lo que tú haces?¬¬

Tsubasa: Es Kanda quien me provoca, nos llama _imitación de mierda_ o _escoria de dos patas_, y eso no lo consiento.

Natsuko suspiró, sabía que Tsubasa no cambiaría de idea, de vez en cuando se peleaba con el descendiente más joven de los Kanda, una familia de lobos que, por accidente, bebieron una poción que se desbordó en un charco hace más de 500 años. Debido a la pócima, se podían convertir en humanos cuando quisieran, pero a la vista de los animales y de los Kuroichi, no dejaban de ser lobos. Los Kanda odiaban a los Kuroichi porque los consideraban una imitación absurda de los lobos, durante siglos, las dos familias se habían peleado hasta hoy en día.

Natsuko: Baja a la cocina y desayuna, Tocko no tardará en venir. Pero antes ponte el uniforme del instituto, y véndate ese brazo.

Tsubasa no tardó más de diez minutos en estar listo para irse a al instituto. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Tsubasa fue a abrir y se encontró con Tocko, su primo y amigo inseparable desde pequeños.

Tocko: Buenos días Tsubasa. ¿Estás listo?

Tsubasa: Sí, vamos. Adiós mamá.

Natsuko: Adiós, chicos. No os peleis con los Kanda o me enfadaré, y también va por ti, Tocko, o se lo diré a tu mamá.

Tocko: Sí, vale.¬¬

Los dos muchachos se fueron tranquilamente a casa de sus amigas, Yuri y Sanae.

Tocko: Te echo una carrerita.

Tsubasa: No me ganarás esta vez, primo.

Los chicos se transformaron en lobos y empezaron a correr tan rápido como un rayo. La gente que pasaba por allí se sorprendía al ver esos dos enormes perros correr como si les persiguieran.

Persona 1: ¿ Pero que les pasa a esos perros?, ni que les persiguieran los de la perrera.

Persona 2: Para mí que están compitiendo.

Persona 1: Sí claro.¬¬

El primer hombre le pegó al segundo gritando:

Persona 1:¡ Gilipollas! ¡Has visto demasiadas pelis de dibujos!

Tsubasa y Tocko siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Yuri.

Tocko: Te he ganado, otra vez.

Tsubasa: Es imposible, siempre ganas tú.

Tocko: Porque soy mayor que tú.

Tsubasa: Pero no más astuto, en las peleas siempre te acaban mordiendo en el mismo sitio.

Tocko: Porque los Kanda son unos traicioneros, siempre atacan por detrás.

Tsubasa: Sí, lo que tú digas.

Yuri: ¿ De que estáis hablando?

Tocko: Eh, de peleas de lucha libre. Nos encanta.

Tsubasa: Ay.¬¬

Yuri: ¿ Vamos a buscar a Sanae?

Tsubasa(emocionado): ¡Sí! Vamos.

Tocko: Vaya, siempre te emocionas cuando se trata de Sanae.¬¬

Tsubasa: Cállate, no es verdad. 0-0

Yuri: Cuando dejéis la conversación de _Pánico en el plató_, ¿podemos seguir?

Mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a casa de Sanae, un lobo gris y grande observaba con odio a Tsubasa desde una esquina no muy lejos.

Fin


	3. El perro misterioso

**Capítulo 3**

**El perro misterioso**

Tsubasa, Tocko y Yuri se dirigieron a casa de Sanae. No quedaba demasiado lejos de la de Yuri, por lo que no tuvieron que andar mucho. Cuando llegaron, Yuri tocó el timbre y Sanae salió a recibirlos.

Sanae: Buenos días.

Todos: Buenos días.

Yuri: ¿Estás lista?

Sanae: Sí.

Al poco, los chicos ya estaban en el patio del instituto. Sanae y Yuri se fueron a hablar con unas amigas, mientras que Tsubasa y Tocko se quedaban charlando.

Tocko: Oye Tsubasa, esta tarde Yuri y yo nos vamos con unos amigos, por lo que tú y Sanae volveréis solos. Puedes aprovechar para lanzarte y decirle lo que sientes.

Tsubasa se puso colorado.

Tsubasa: ¡Tocko! ¡¿ Pero que ideas tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Te voy a dar…!

Tsubasa se puso a perseguir a su primo por todo el patio hasta que sonó el timbre, entonces Tocko aprovechó el momento para escapar de Tsubasa y meterse en su clase.

Sanae: Tsubasa, es hora de ir a clase.

Tsubasa: Sí, maldito Tocko, cuando te vea te clavaré bien los colmillos.¬¬

Sanae: ¿Qué?

Tsubasa: Nada.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Tsubasa y Sanae volvieron a sus casas. Mientras caminaban, charlaban sobre los exámenes.

Sanae: Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: ¿Sí?

Sanae: Como el examen de inglés es el miércoles, podrías venir mañana a mi casa y estudiamos juntos.

Tsubasa(emocionado): ¡Sí!

Sanae se quedó sorprendida con la reacción de Tsubasa, éste se puso colorado.

Sanae: Tsubasa ¿Estás bien? Estás colorado.¿ Tienes fiebre?

Sanae le puso la mano en la frente. La temperatura de Tsubasa aumentó.

Sanae: Pero si estás ardiendo.

Tsubasa: Tranquila no es nada, es por el entrenamiento intensivo de fútbol, ya sabes que este año hemos decidido conseguir la tercera victoria consecutiva del campeonato.

Sanae: Ah, ya. Y te irás a Brasil con Roberto.

Tsubasa: Sí, cuando me haga un auténtico profesional, ganaré con los chicos del equipo la copa mundial.

Sanae: Sí.(Pensando) Tsubasa solo piensa en el fútbol, ¿ podré decirle alguna vez cuanto le quiero?

Tsubasa y Sanae llegaron a un cruce.

Tsubasa: Sanae, voy a comprar unos lápices. ¿Quieres venir?

Sanae: No puedo, tengo deberes.

Tsubasa: Ah, vale. Bueno, hasta mañana.

Sanae: Adiós.

Sanae siguió su camino hacia su casa. Al llegar a una calle poco frecuentada, apareció ante ella un enorme perro gris. El perro tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, y sus blancos colmillos eran tan afilados como cuchillas. Sanae retrocedió, dispuesta a escapar, pero le cortaron el paso otros dos perros castaños. Sanae estaba acorralada, no sabía que hacer. Aquellos animales fieros parecían estar dispuestos a atacarla. Entonces, el perro gris se lanzó sobre ella. Cuando estaba a punto de morderle en el cuello, una figura blanca empujó al perro y lo apartó de Sanae. La chica, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y se fijó en su salvador. Ante ella, estaba un enorme perro blanco, de abundante pelaje y unos colmillos casi tan afilados como los del perro gris. Los dos animales empezaron a luchar, se atacaban y después se apartaban, una táctica que usaban los lobos en sus peleas. Ninguno de los dos parecía llevar las de perder, pero entonces, los dos perros castaños que acompañaban al gris se abalanzaron sobre el perro blanco, pero el valiente animal, con astucia, retrocedió rápidamente y le mordió a uno de ellos en una pata; después, al otro en el pecho. Los dos contrincantes se retiraron cobardemente, aullando de miedo y de dolor. El perro gris, que había recuperado el aliento, se lanzó sobre el perro blanco y le pegó un mordisco profundo en el pecho. El perro blanco cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, y, cuando el animal gris iba a rematarlo, Sanae cogió su cartera y le pegó un buen golpe en el lomo. El perro gris decidió huir y alcanzar a sus compañeros. Sanae, recuperada del susto, fue a ver como estaba su salvador.

Sanae: Perrito, ¿estás bien?

El perro blanco levantó la cabeza y miró a Sanae con sus ojos azules. Sanae se sorprendió al ver su mirada, que le recordaba a la de alguien pero ahora no recordaba a quién.

Sanae: Vaya herida, ven conmigo, te curaré y te daré algo de comer.

Sanae ayudó al perro a levantarse y se lo llevó a su casa. En el salón, la chica le echó alcohol en la herida y se la vendó. Después, le dio un plato de galletas y un cuenco de agua.

Sanae: Si mis padres dejan que te quedes, mañana, después de clase, te llevaré al veterinario. Eres un perro muy valiente, no sé cómo te han podido abandonar tus dueños, porque no pareces callejero.

El perro se acercó a Sanae y se sentó delante de ella, mirándola tiernamente. La joven se agachó y empezó a acariciarle la cara y la cabeza, el perro empezó a dar pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción. Al rato, Sanae se fue a su cuarto a hacer los deberes, seguida por el perro, que se tumbó en la alfombra a esperar a que terminara. Cuando la chica los terminó, bajó al salón a ver la televisión. El perro blanco se acostó a sus pies y miró también a la pantalla. Sanae se fijó alucinada en que el perro no dejaba de ver la tele, era como si entendiera lo que decían en los programas. Cuando se hizo de noche, llegaron los padres y el hermano pequeño de Sanae, Kunichi.

Kunichi: ¡Un perrito!

Kunichi corrió a acariciar al animal, que le lamió la cara.

Sanae: Mamá, papá, ¿nos lo podemos quedar? Me ha salvado de unos perros callejeros.

Madre: Cariño, no sé. Un perro es mucha responsabilidad. Hay que sacarlo a la calle, alimentarlo, llevarlo al veterinario, bañarlo…

Sanae: Pero yo me ocuparé de él, y lo adiestraré para que no destroce ni ensucie nada.

Padre: Está bien, pero como manche las alfombras o la ropa, lo regalaremos. ¿ Ha quedado claro?

Sanae: Sí. Gracias papá.

Madre: Bueno, ve a bañarte y de paso, lava al perro, apesta desde aquí.

El perro, al oír lo de bañarse, levantó la cabeza y se escondió debajo de la mesa del salón. Sanae se lo llevó a rastras al baño y allí, cerró la puerta y mandó al perro sentarse. La chica abrió el grifo de la bañera y empezó a desvestirse, cuando se quitó la ropa interior, al perro empezó a sangrarle la nariz y desvió la mirada. Cuando Sanae se puso el pijama, metió al perro en la bañera y lo lavó con su champú( no tenían champú para perros, obviamente). Después, la chica se fue a su habitación y le dejó al perro blanco subirse a su cama.

Sanae: ¿ Cómo te podría llamar?, ¿ Blanquito? No, muy común. ¿Valiente? No , muy largo.

Sanae estuvo un rato pensando en el nombre para su perro, entonces, le miró a los ojos, de color azul oscuro, como los de Tsubasa…

Sanae¡ Ya sé! Te llamarás Tsubasa, como mi amigo. Tus ojos me recuerdan a él.

El perro le lanzó una mirada cariñosa y le lamió la cara. Sanae apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir. A la madrugada, Sanae ya estaba dormida, y el perro, con mucho sigilo, se bajó de la cama y de dirigió a la salida. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, que estaba puesta en la cerradura. El animal, con la boca, giró la llave y abrió la puerta. De ese modo, salió de la casa, no sin antes cerrarla, colgando una cuerda(que había en la calle) en el picaporte y tirando de ella( vaya superdotado). El perro corrió hacia su casa, y llamó al timbre, tocándolo con el hocico. Se escuchó unos pasos ligeros y unas patas empujando el picaporte hacia abajo, abriendo la puerta. Una loba enorme de pelo castaño claro apareció ante el perro blanco( que era un lobo también). El lobo blanco entró, sumiso y algo asustado, sabiendo la regañina que le iba a caer:

Loba: ¡ Tsubasa! ¡ Cómo se te ocurre venir a casa a esta…!

La loba olisqueó a su hijo.

Loba: ¿A qué hueles? A champú. ¿ Y ese otro olor? ¡Sanae!

Tsubasa: Sí mamá. Estuve con ella transformado ¿ y qué?

Natsuko: Tsubasa, a ti te gusta Sanae¿ verdad?

Tsubasa (colorado): Sí.

Natsuko: ¿ Y si pierdes el control con ella? ¿ Y si te transformas delante de ella?

Tsubasa: Eso no va a pasar.

Natsuko: Hijo, las hormonas no son nuestras mejores aliadas, y lo sabes. Ten cuidado.

Natsuko se fijó en el vendaje que llevaba Tsubasa.

Natsuko:¿¡ Pero que te ha pasado!?

Tsubasa: Nada, los Kanda. Iban a atacar a Sanae. La herida me la hizo el presumido de Kanda, ese lobo de pelo gris. Y Sanae me curó la herida.

Natsuko: Vete a la cama, mañana tienes clase.

Tsubasa subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto, se subió a su cama y se tapó con las sábanas con la ayuda de su boca. Esa noche, el joven repasó todo lo sucedido aquel día: La pelea con los Kanda; las curas de Sanae; la familia y los cuidados de la chica; ¡ su desnudez!; y sus caricias. Tsubasa estaba seguro de una cosa: ¡Estaba loco de amor por Sanae!

Fin


	4. Perro desaparecido

Capítulo 4

**Perro desaparecido**

Por la mañana, Sanae se despertó muy contenta, pensando en lo que haría con su nuevo perro. Pero cuando miró el sitio en el que había estado tumbado el perro, vio no que estaba. La chica lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no estaba.

Sanae: Mamá, ¿has visto a Tsubasa, mi perro?

Madre: No hija, ¿ por qué?

Sanae: Ha desaparecido, no está en la casa.

Padre: ¿ Seguro? Cerré la puerta con llave.

El padre de Sanae fue a ver si la puerta había sido forzada, no lo estaba, pero sí tenía la llave girada.

Padre: ¿ Pero qué? ¿ Como han podido girar la llave?

Madre: ¿ Habrá sido un ladrón?

Padre: No, querida. No se han llevado nada, sólo…

Sanae: ¡Oh, no! ¡ Se han llevado a Tsubasa! Hay que llamar a la policía.

Madre: Está bien. Sanae, tú vete al instituto; nosotros mientras llamaremos a la policía y a la perrera.

Sanae: Vale.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Sanae fue a abrir y allí estaban Tsubasa, Tocko y Yuri.

Tocko: ¿ Qué te pasa, Sanae? Pareces triste.

Sanae: No es nada, tranquilos.

Los chicos fueron a sus respectivas clases y allí, Tsubasa le preguntó a Sanae que le ocurría.

Sanae: Nada.

Tsubasa: Sanae, te conozco demasiado bien para creerme que estás bien con esa cara.

Sanae suspiró y le contó a su amigo todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Tsubsasa: Ah, era eso.

Tsubasa se sintió mal, sabía que la culpa era suya. No se arrepentía de haberla salvado de los Kanda, pero sí de escaparse en mitad de la noche después de que la chica y su familia le ofrecieran su hospitalidad.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, mujer. Seguro que vuelve sano y salvo a tu casa. Además, no creo que lo robaran, unos ladrones no suelen interesarse por un perro cuando en una casa hay cosas de más valor.

Sanae miró a Tsubasa enfadada.

Sanae:¿ ¡ Insinúas que Tsubasa no vale nada!?

Tsubasa: No quería decir eso, sólo digo que lo más probable es que se escapara.

Sanae: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡ Cómo se va a escapar si le dimos alimento y una familia con la que vivir!?

Tsubasa( pensando): La cagué. ¬¬

Sanae no le dirigió la palabra a Tsubasa en toda la mañana. Durante el entrenamiento de fútbol, Tsubasa aprovechó el descanso para hablar con Sanae.

Tsubasa: Sanae, por favor. No quería disgustarte.

Sanae: Déjame en paz.

Tsubasa: Pero…

Sanae: Vete.

Tsubasa: Lo siento.

Tsubasa abrazó a Sanae suavemente y le susurró.

Tsubasa: Perdóname, te aseguro que tu perro volverá.

Sanae: ¿ Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Tsubasa: Porque si ese perro es tan leal como dices, seguro que vuelve. Y si lo robaron, probablemente se haya escapado de esos ladrones y esté de camino a tu casa.

Sanae( colorada): Gracias.

Tocko: Uuhh. Tsubasa, Sanae, ¿ desde cuándo os dais mimos delante de todo el mundo?

Tsubasa y Sanae se separaron con la cara roja. Cuando los chicos se separaron para ir a sus casas, Tsubasa le explicó a Tocko lo que había hecho el pasado día.

Tocko: ¡ ¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco?!

Tsubasa: Shhhh, no grites.

Tocko: No sólo te has has peleado otra vez con los Kanda, sino que además te has ido a casa de Sanae.

Tsubasa: ¿ Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿ Dejar que el estúpido de Kanda la matara?

Tocko: No, pero lo ir a su casa sobraba.

Tsubasa: Ella se ofreció a curarme, y su familia le dijo que me podía quedar, ¿ que querías, que me escapara de allí? Es de mala educación rechazar una invitación.

Tocko: ¿ Y lo de ir al baño con Sanae y verla desnuda?

Tsubasa(colorado): Ella me obligó.

Tocko: Claro.¬¬

¿?: Hola, escoria de dos patas.

De repente, apareció ante ellos un muchacho musculoso; de pelo rizo; con los ojos amarillos, el mismo color que el de los ojos de los lobos; tenía cicatrices en los brazos y en las piernas, signos de las muchas peleas que había tenido. Pero Tsubasa y su primo sólo veían a un enorme lobo gris.

Tsubasa: ¡ Kanda! ¿ Qué quieres de mí?

Kanda: Sólo quiero darte las gracias por la vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar a mis primos y a mí.

Tsubasa: Os lo merecíais, no tenéis derecho a atacar a personas indefensas, y menos a mujeres.

Kanda: Esa estúpida humana no era nada indefensa, te recuerdo que me dio un buen golpe en el lomo.

Tsubasa: ¡ No la insultes más!

Kanda: Parece que la herida que te hice en el pecho no fue suficiente. Creo que debería hacerte otra… ¡ En el cuello!

Kanda se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa, ambos cayeron y rodaron por el suelo. Tsubasa, transformado en lobo, esquivaba todo lo que podía los mordiscos de Kanda, pero el lobo gris tenía más experiencia. Tocko se transformó tambien , dispuesto a ayudar a su primo, pero Tsubasa lo impidió.

Tsubasa: ¡ No intervengas! ¡ Esta pelea es asunto mío!

Tocko no estaba de acuerdo en la decisión de Tsubasa, pero la respetó y se quedó sentado a observar la pelea. Tsubasa y Kanda no mostraban ningún signo de debilidad, ambos luchaban con ferocidad y astucia. Pero entonces, una piedra fue lanzada a la cabeza de Kanda , que le provocó una enorme herida. Los tres lobos se fijaron en el que había tirado la piedra,¡ era Sanae! La joven fue corriendo hacia Kanda con la cartera dispuesta a golpearle de nuevo. Kanda esquivó el golpe y se alejó, durante un segundo, miró a los ojos a Tsubasa.

Kanda: Volveremos a encontrarnos, y la esa vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Sanae sólo escuchaba gruñidos, y pensó que el lobo gris le iba a atacar, por lo que le tiró la cartera. Kanda la esquivó y huyó.

Tsubasa y Tocko(pensando): ¡ Vaya carácter!

Sanae se acercó a Tsubasa y le acarició.

Sanae : Tsubasa, ¿ dónde te habías metido? Estaba tan preocupada, creía que te habían robado.

Tsubasa le lamió la cara, gimiendo. Tocko contemplaba la escena y le lanzó a Tsubasa una mirada pícara.

Tocko: No sabía que estabais tan unidos.

Tsubasa: ¡ Cállate!

Sanae se fijó en el lobo castaño de ojos verdes al que le estaba gruñendo Tsubasa. La chica se aproximó a él y le acarició la cabeza.

Sanae: ¿ Eres amigo de Tsubasa? Qué lindo eres.

Tocko empezó a dar gruñidos de satisfacción, y Tsubasa también gruñía, pero de rabia.

Sanae: Bueno Tsubasa, ¿ vamos a casa?

Tsubasa empezó a mover el rabo enérgicamente, y siguió a Sanae, pero antes le dijo a su primo.

Tsubasa: Dile a mamá que llegaré tarde esta noche, que no me espere levantada.

Tocko: Está bien, pero te vas a meter en un buen lío.

Tsubasa: Me iré a casa por la madrugada.

Tocko se fue a casa de su primo a darle la noticia a su tía( Natsuko), mientras que Tsubasa se iba con Sanae. En la casa de los Ozora, Tocko explicó a Natsuko todo lo sucedido.

Nastsuko: ¡ Esta vez me va a oír! ¡ Le voy a poner tal castigo que no se atreverá ni a transformarse!

Tocko: Pero tía, Tsubasa volverá de madrugada, no va a quedarse toda la noche.

Natsuko: Eso espero, porque si no, estamos muertos.

Tocko tragó saliva, si su primo se quedaba durmiendo en casa de Sanae, la cosa se pondría muy fea.

Fin


	5. La perrera

Capítulo 5

La perrera

Cuando Sanae llegó a su casa acompañada de Tsubasa, su familia (sobre todo Kunichi) se pusieron locos de contentos.

Padre: Tsubasa, ¿ dónde te habías metido?

Madre: Menos mal que estás bien.

Kunichi no dejaba de abrazar el cuello del lobo, que le devolvía el cariño con lametones.

Padre: ¿ Dónde lo encontraste?

Sanae: En la calle, le estaba atacando el mismo perro gris de ayer.

Madre: ¿ Y qué hiciste?

Sanae: Le tiré una piedra a cabeza y después le arrojé la cartera.

Madre: ¿ Y no te atacó?

Sanae: No, salió por patas. En el fondo no es más que un cobarde.

Tsubasa lanzó un sonoro ladrido, afirmando lo que dijo Sanae. Más tarde, mientras Sanae se bañaba, Tsubasa jugaba con Kunichi con una pelota que le compraron. Cuando Sanae se dispuso a subir a su cuarto a dormir, Tsubasa la siguió. En la habitación, Sanae se metió en la cama y puso las alarma del despertador.

Sanae: Mañana tengo que recordarle a Tsubasa que vamos a estudiar juntos para el examen de inglés. Espero que no tarde mucho con el entrenamiento de fútbol.

Sanae suspiró.

Sanae: Tsubasa sólo piensa en el fútbol y salir por ahí con Tocko. Si se enterase de cuento le quiero…

Tsubasa se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, ¿ había oído bien? ¿ Sanae le quería? Él también la amaba, ¿ pero cómo podría confesárselo? En ese momento, le vino a la cabeza el hechizo de su familia. ¿ Lo comprendería? ¿ Y si le acababa cogiendo miedo por eso? ¿ Y si Kanda le hacía daño a ella para hacerle sufrir? Tsubasa recostó la cabeza sobre las patas, pensativo. Entonces Sanae apagó la luz y se durmió. Tsubasa estaba muy cansado después de aquellos dos días, entre las peleas con los Kanda y las fugas de madrugada, le pudo el sueño y se quedó profundamente dormido sobre la cama de su amiga. Al cabo de varias horas, el chico se despertó, miró el reloj y vio su vida por delante.

Tsubasa(pensando): ¡ Las cinco de la mañana! 0-0

Tsubasa supo que tenía que irse inmediatamente, si se quedaba toda la noche, tendría muchos problemas. Salió de la casa de la misma manera que la noche anterior, y se fue a su casa corriendo. Pero en ese momento… ¡zas! Una persona le atrapó con un lazo. El chico se fijó en su agresor y vio que era ¡ un perrero! Tsubasa empezó a forcejear y a morder el lazo, pero fue inútil, no tardaron en meterle en la furgoneta y llevarle a la perrera. Cuando lo intentaron bajar del furgón y meterle en la jaula, necesitaron ser cuatro personas para conseguirlo, pues Tsubasa se defendía muy bien. En la celda, Tsubasa se pasó la noche intentando llamar y pedir auxilio a algún familiar suyo con aullidos, pero nadie le escuchó. ¿ Cómo escaparía de allí sin transformarse en humano al día siguiente?

A la mañana siguiente…

Sanae se despertó volvió a fijarse en que su perro había desaparecido. Preocupada, bajó las escaleras y les preguntó a sus padres si le habían visto, pero no.

Padre: La puerta está otra vez abierta, creo que ya sé quien era el que lograba abrir la puerta sin forzarla.

Madre: Vaya Sanae, parece que Tsubasa es un perro muy juerguista, pero también es un superdotado. ¿ Se escaparía de un circo?

Sanae: Mamá, déjate de tonterías y llama a la perrera por favor.

En la perrera…

Tsubasa: ¿ Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿ Cómo salgo de aquí sin transformarme?

Perro 1: ¿ Que hace un humano metido en una jaula para perros?

Perro 2: No lo sé, nunca he visto cosa igual.

Tsubasa se fijó en que todos los perros le estaban mirando, ellos jamás habían visto a una persona metida en una de las celdas como si fuera un perro.

Perro 1: Creo que los humanos cada vez están más locos.

Perro 2: No, hombre. A lo mejor se equivocaron y lo trajeron aquí pensando que esto era la cárcel.

Tsubasa: Escuchad, yo estoy aquí porque para ellos soy un perro.

Los dos perros se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

Perro 1: Me equivoqué, los humanos no están locos. ¡Están miopes! Ja. Ja.

Perro 2: Y que lo digas. Je. Je.

Tsubasa: No es eso, idiotas. Es que mi familia sufre una maldición hace más de 500 años. Por eso les parezco un perro al resto de la gente.

Perro 1: Espera, ¿no serás uno de esos Kuroichi?

Tsubasa: Sí.

Perro 2: Hemos oído hablar de vosotros a los Kanda. Dicen que hace unos 5 siglos un mago hechizó a un mercader llamado… eh, ¡ Sabuto! Sabuto Kuroichi.

Tsubasa: Sí, acertaste de lleno. Los Kanda no se cortan un pelo.

Perro 1: Pero también decían que algún día os destruirían, porque sois unas simples copias. Que avergonzáis a la raza de los lobos.

Tsubasa: Nosotros no queríamos esto. ¿ sabéis lo que es tener que ocultárselo a mis amigos y a la chica que amo?

De repente, apareció un perrero junto con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Atravesaron el pasillo de las jaulas y se pararon delante de la celda de Tsubasa.

Perrero: ¿Es este?

¿?: Sí. Lo he estado buscando toda la noche.

Perrero: Pues menos mal que vino a buscarlo. Nos ha dado un montón de problemas.

¿?: Tranquilo, le regañaré.

Perrero: Bueno, voy a atender a otra persona. Le dejo.

¿?: Vale, gracias.

El chico se agachó a la altura de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Gracias al cielo, Tocko. Menos mal que has venido, no sabía cómo podría salir de esta.

Tocko: Me debes una y muy gorda, menos mal que tu olor me guió hasta aquí.

¿?: ¿Tocko?

Tocko: ¡Sanae! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sanae: Vine a buscar a Tsubasa, mi perro.

Tsubasa: ¡Mierda!

Tocko: ¿Tu perro? ¿Y cuál es?

Sanae señaló a Tsubasa.

Tocko: ¡Oh, vaya!

Sanae: ¿Pasa algo?

Tocko: Es que este perro… es mío.

Sanae: ¿Tuyo?

Tsubasa: ¿Tuyo?

Tocko: Sí, se llama… Borja.

Tsubasa: ¡¿Borja?! ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otro nombre mejor?

Sanae: ¿Qué le pasa a Tsub… eh, Borja? Está gruñéndote.

Tocko: Es sólo que no pude estar con él mucho tiempo, por culpa de los exámenes. Y está enfadado.

Sanae: Ah.

Poco después, Tsubasa; Tocko y Sanae salieron de la perrera y se dirigieron al colegio.

Sanae: ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? No se pueden llevar animales a clase.

Tocko: Lo dejaré atado en la entrada, y le daré un cuenco de agua para que no pase sed.

Sanae: ¿No vamos a buscar a Yuri?

Tocko: Ya se habrá ido al instituto. No creo que se haya quedado esperando, porque nosotros llegamos tarde. ¿Y por qué dijiste que Borja era tuyo?

Sanae: Estos dos últimos días se quedó en mi casa. Pero se iba por las noches, aunque no entiendo cómo logró cerrar la puerta.

Tocko:Es que de cachorro vivió en un circo, ya ves.

Tsubasa le mordió el tobillo a su primo.

Sanae: ¡Tsubasa! Digo Borja. Eso no se hace!

La chica le dio un mantazo en el hocico. Tsubasa empezó a gemir y restregó su cabeza contra el pecho de Sanae, diciéndole cosas que sólo Tocko podía entender.

Tsubasa: Lo siento, Sanae. No quería hacerte sufrir, no debí escaparme. Pero si no lo hacía, descubrirías mi secreto.

Sanae, asombrada por el arrepentimiento del perro, le acarició la cabeza.

Sanae: Venga, tranquilo. Ya pasó, estás perdonado.

Tocko: Sanae, creo que lo malcrías.

Tsubasa: Tu cierra el pico.

Tocko: Por cierto, gracias por cuidarlo estos últimos días. Y ya veo que se hizo una fea herida en el pecho, ¿ se la curaste tú?

Sanae: Sí, me atacaron unos perros callejeros y Borja me salvó. Esa herida se la hizo uno de ellos.

Tocko: Ya veo, ese perro es muy peligroso y violento. La próxima vez que lo veas, escóndete o escapa tan rápido como puedas.

Sanae: Sí, gracias por el consejo.

Sanae miró su reloj.

Sanae: ¡ Son las nueve y cinco! ¡ Llegamos tardísimo!

Los chicos corrieron hasta llegar al instituto. Una vez allí, Sanae entró primero, mientras que Tocko se quedaba en el patio con Tsubasa. Miraron de que no hubiera nadie, y el chico por fin se convirtió en humano. Los dos muchachos fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Profesor: ¡Ozora, llegas tarde!

Tsubasa: Lo siento. Es que tuve un contratiempo.

Profesor: ¡ Siéntate!

Tsubasa se sentó en su pupitre, al poco, el profesor les dio a sus alumnos una noticia que nadie se esperaba.

Profesor: Hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero.

Tsubasa: ¿ Un nuevo compañero? Espera¿ A que huele? Huele a… lobo.

Fin


	6. Un nuevo alumno y una declaración

Capítulo 6

El nuevo alumno y una declaración

Los alumnos esperaban ansiosos ver a su nuevo compañero.

Profesor: Pasa, Kanda.

Tsubasa no daba crédito a lo escuchaba, ¡ Kanda era el nuevo compañero! ¿ Que iba a hacer allí?

Profesor: Bueno, háblanos de ti, Kanda.

Kanda: Pues claro, profesor. Me llamo Kô Kanda, tengo 16 años, nunca he perdido una pelea y me gustan los deportes violentos. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Anda, hola Ozora, no te he visto desde ayer, me debes la revancha.

Kanda miró al chico con maldad, riéndose de él. Tsubasa estaba a punto de levantarse de su sitio y darle un buen golpe, pero recordó que en el instituto debía aguantarse, no quería meterse en un lío. Las clases siguieron su ritmo normal, salvo en que Tsubasa se fijó en que Kanda no dejaba de mirar a Sanae de una forma que no le gustaba nada. Al final de las clases, Tsubasa y Sanae se fueron al entrenamiento de fútbol. Allí, Tsubasa se mostró más duro con sus compañeros de equipo.

Tsubasa: ¡Ishizaki, pasa el balón!¡Morisaki, presta más atención!...

Sanae estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de su amigo, jamás le había visto comportarse así. En el descanso, Sanae habló con Tsubasa.

Sanae: ¿Qué te ocurre Tsubasa? Llevas así toda la mañana.

Tsubasa: No es nada, sólo es que estoy un poco alterado por el contratiempo de esta mañana.

Sanae: ¿Y qué fue?

Tsubasa: Eeeeehhhhh, el perro gris ese del que me hablaste, empezó a perseguirme y tuve que ir de aquí a allá para despistarlo.

En ese momento, Kanda apareció de detrás de una esquina.

Kanda: No me creo lo que dices porque: Primero, ese perro gris no es tan tonto como para que un enclenque como tú lo despiste; segundo, si el perro gris te hubiese visto de verdad, te alcanzaría en un par de minutos y te daría un buen mordisco.

Tsubasa: ¡¿A ti quien te ha invitado a la conversación, metiche?!

Sanae: ¡Tsubasa!

Kanda: Tranquila, Nakazawa, creo que tu amiguito está demasiado alterado por tener a un rival que está por encima de él.

Tsubasa: ¡Repite eso!

Tsubasa estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Kanda cuando de repente Tocko corrió hacia su primo y lo detuvo agarrándolo por los hombros.

Tocko: ¡Tsubasa! ¡Cálmate, no pierdas el control!

Tsubasa recordó entonces lo que podía suceder si se peleaba con alguien, y peor si era con su mortal enemigo, Kô Kanda. Después del entrenamiento de fútbol, Tocko y Yuri se fueron juntos a salir con unos amigos, mientras que Tsubasa y Sanae volvían solos.

Sanae: Tsubasa, ¿recuerdas que hoy íbamos a estudiar inglés los dos en mi casa?

Tsubasa: ¡Ah, sí! ¿Vamos ya!

Sanae: Sí.

Tsubasa: Pero tus padres lo saben.

Sanae: Sí, tranquilo. Además se han ido con Kunichi a un cumpleaños, así que volverán más tarde de las siete.

Tsubasa gritaba de alegría por dentro, sería la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle sus sentimientos a Sanae. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, ambos subieron a la habitación, dejaron las carteras en el suelo y sacaron los libros de inglés.

Tsubasa: _Do you want go to the cinema?_

Sanae: _Yes, I want. Thanks._

Tsubasa: _Do you speak more lenguages?_

Sanae: _Yes, I do._

Tsubasa: _I love you._

Sanae:¿Eh? Eso no viene en la lección, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa se acercó a Sanae, que estaba sentada en la cama.

Tsubasa: Lo sé.

Tsubasa se inclinó sobre la muchacha y le acarició la mejilla.

Sanae(colorada): Tsubasa, ¿Qué haces? 0-0

Tsubasa no respondió, cogió con las dos manos la cara de Sanae y le dio un largo beso. Sanae, sorprendida al principio, le devolvió el beso con más pasión. Durante un rato, los dos chicos estuvieron tumbados sobre la cama, besándose, uno encima del otro. Tsubasa no quería ir más allá de los besos, ya que pronto se haría de noche, y en esa, habría luna. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Kunichi, que se quedó un minuto mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. Cuando Tsubasa y Sanae se dieron cuenta de su presencia se separaron a la velocidad del rayo.

Kunichi: ¡Ja, ja! Le diré a mamá que te os habéis besado.

Sanae: ¡Kunichi, por favor, no!

Kunichi: ¿Qué me das si ni digo nada? (cabrito)

Sanae: Eeeehhhh, te compraré las mejores galletas del súper.

Kunichi: Vale, no he visto nada.

Cuando el niño se fue, Tsubasa y Sanae respiraron aliviados.

Tsubasa: Uf, vaya elemento de hermano que tienes.

Sanae: Dímelo a mí.

Tsubasa(colorado): ¿Te han gustado?

Sanae: ¿El qué?

Tsubasa: Los besos.

Sanae(colorada): Oh, sí. Mucho.

Tsubasa: ¿Te sabes la lección?

Sanae: Sí, la de inglés y la de amor.

Tsubasa: Me alegro.

Tsubasa le acarició la mejilla a Sanae con ternura. Había conseguido confesarle cuanto la quería(aunque en otro idioma) y se habían dado sus primeros besos. Ahora sólo quedaba decirle su mayor secreto, el hechizo de su familia, y que él había sido todo el tiempo el perro blanco al que adoptó. Pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde, cuando su relación fuera más seria.

Sanae: Tsubasa, ¿sabías que tu primo tiene un perro?

Tsubasa: ¿Eh? Pues no.

Sanae: Pues ese perro era Tsubasa, el perro blanco que adopté.

Tsubasa: Mira por dónde. Que casualidad. Pues entonces podrás ir a verlo cuando quieras.

Sanae: ¿De verdad?

Tsubasa: Sí. Aunque deberías preguntarle a Tocko primero.

Sanae se estaba muy contenta, no sólo podría ir a ver a su antiguo perro, sino que el chico al que amaba se le había confesado. De pronto, Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Tsubasa: Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi casa.

Sanae: Vale, hasta mañana.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente. Cuando Tsubasa bajó las escaleras para salir e irse, el padre de Sanae le cortó el paso.

Padre: Me ha dicho Kunichi que mi hija y tú os habéis abrazado.

Tsubasa(pensando): ¡Mierda! Maldito crío.0-0

Padre: Espero que no tengas malas intenciones con ella, como les pasa a muchos.

Tsubasa: No, señor Nakazawa. Nunca le haría daño.

Padre: Eso espero, porque si no, te mataré.

Tsubasa: Eh, vale. 0-0

El señor Nakazawa le dejó salir. Tsubasa se fue a su casa tarareando una canción romántica, jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Al llegar, se topó con su madre en el vestíbulo.

Natsuko: Hola, hijo.

Tsubasa: Hola mamá.

Natsuko: ¿ Dónde has estado?

Tsubasa: Eeeehhhh, de paseo con Tocko.

Natsuko: Tocko salió toda la tarde con sus amigos de clase.

Tsubasa: Eehh, bueno yo subo a mi habitación. Tengo que repasar inglés.

Natsuko: Espera. ¿ A qué hueles? Buf, apestas a testosterona, y…¡ a Sanae! ¿ Que habéis hecho?

Tsubasa: Nada, he ido a su casa a estudiar.

Natsuko: ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?!

Tsubasa: No hemos hecho nada grave, mamá.

Natsuko: Tsubasa, ¿ que te tengo dicho de las hormonas? No son para tomárselas a broma.

Tsubasa: Sólo fueron unos besos. No ha pasado nada más.

Natsuko: Está bien. No tengo nada en contra de que Sanae y tú seáis novios, pero no me gustaría que el hechizo te jugara una mala pasada.

Tsubasa: No sabe nada. Pienso decírselo cuando nuestra relación sea más seria.

Natsuko: Vale, hijo. Venga, báñate y repasa inglés.

Tsubasa subió a su habitación y dejó allí la cartera, después fue al cuarto de baño y se bañó. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Aunque estaba contento por haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Sanae, estaba también preocupado por la llegada de su mortal enemigo, el lobo Kanda. Aquel cruel animal podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de humillarle o hacerle sufrir, incluso sería capaz de lastimar a Sanae si con eso lo conseguía. Ahora Tsubasa tendría que estar más alerta de lo habitual, sobre todo con Sanae.


	7. El libro de los Kuroichi

Capítulo 7

**El libro de los Kuroichi**

**Nota: Souris es un ratón francés, pronuncia la **_**g **_**en vez de la **_**r**_**.**

Por la mañana, Tsubasa se levantó con más ánimo del que costumbre. Esperaba ansioso ver de nuevo a Sanae y besarla, aquella mujer era lo más importante que le había pasado y haría todo lo posible por protegerla de los Kanda. Cuando el chico bajó, se fijó en que en el suelo de la cocina estaba, esperándolo, un perro dálmata y un ratón.

Tsubasa: ¡ Mancha, Souris! ¿ Dónde habíais estado estos cuatro últimos días?

Mancha: Verás Tsubasa. Nos hemos metido en un pequeño lío.

Souris: Pego tganquilo, tampoco es que nos pegsigan una manada de lobos gabiosos por habegles gobado un libgo impogtante.

Mancha: ¡Souris!

Souris: Miegda, cgeo que la he cagado. Otga vez.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué libro?

Mancha cogió en la boca el libro que tenía a su lado y se lo entregó. Tsubasa leyó el reverso: Libro de los Kuroichi.

Tsubasa: ¿A quién se lo cogisteis?

Mancha: Eeeeeehhhhh, a… a los… Kanda.

Tsubasa: ¡¿Qué?! ¿A los Kanda?

Souris: Sí, pagece que ese libgo ega muy inpgtante paga ellos, pogque nada más cogeglo, se nos echagon encima y tuvimos que escondgnos en una caja que había al lado de gío, allí no podían segignos el gastgo.

Mancha: Pensamos que algo así te interesaría, porque tiene el olor de tu familia materna.

Tsubasa: Muchas gracias chicos. Descansad, os lo merecéis.

Mancha y Souris se fueron a la habitación de Tsubasa y se tumbaron en la cama, cansados después de tantos días esquivando a los Kanda y durmiendo poco por si les encontraban y acababan con ellos. Tsubasa se sentó en la silla de la cocina y se puso a leer el libro mientras desayunaba. En las amarillentas y antiguas páginas ponía:

_Los Kuroichi, escrito por la familia Shingo._

_En el año 1500, Sabuto Kuroichi sufrió una maldición a manos de un hechicero desconocido. Este hechizo consiste en convertirse en lobo cuando se desee durante el día, pero por las noches de luna, el individuo no puede volver a su forma humana hasta la mañana siguiente. Las ventajas de este maleficio permiten ver la verdadera forma de todos los seres a los que ve; entender a los animales; tener fuerza; habilidades; astucia; velocidad lupinas y los cinco sentidos altamente desarrollados. Los individuos hechizados, son a la vista de los seres humanos, lobos; pero desde el punto de vista de los animales, siguen teniendo apariencia humana. Si un Kuroichi se enamora, debe controlar sus hormonas, sobre todo la testosterona, ya que pueden provocar síntomas incómodos : Dolor en la zona púbica; gruñidos roncos; deseos de morder y de recibir cariño de la persona amada. Jamás se ha encontrado al mago responsable del hechizo de esta familia ni a ninguno de sus descendientes, por lo tanto tampoco se ha podido encontrar la manera de romper el hechizo. Aunque eso no ha impedido intentar a todos los miembros de la familia Kuroichi encontrar el remedio de acabar con este maleficio. Hoy en día los descendientes directos de Sabuto y Tokimi Kuroichi son Tocko Kuroichi y Tsubasa Ozora, estos últimos miembros de la familia tampoco han encontrado la manera de acabar con el hechizo._

Cuando Tsubasa terminó de leer la introducción del libro, de dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no salía ya. Cogió su cartera y se transformó en lobo para llegar lo antes posible a casa de Sanae. Cuando llegó, Tocko, Yuri y Sanae ya se dirigían al instituto.

Tocko: Vaya, por fin llegó Don Sueños Profundos.

Tsubasa: Lo siento, es que me distraje leyendo un libro muy interesante.

Yuri: ¿Y cúal era?

Tsubasa: Harry Potter.

Sanae: ¿Desde cuando te gustan los libros de fantasía?

Tsubasa: Desde esta mañana, me lo trajo un amigo y me puse a leerlo mientras desayunaba.

Tocko: Démonos prisa, o llegaremos tarde.

Al llegar al patio del instituto, Tsubasa le habló del libro a Tocko antes de que éste se fuera a charlar con Yuri.

Tocko: ¿Dónde tienes ese libro?

Tsubasa: En mi casa, ven esta tarde a las ocho y ye lo enseño.

Cuando Tocko y Yuri se fueron a un lugar apartado para hablar, Sanae se acercó a Tsubasa.

Sanae: ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Tsubasa: Muy bien, ayer pensé mucho en ti.

Sanae(colorada): Yo también.

Sanae le acarició la mejilla al chico, pero cuando lo hizo, Tsubasa empezó a dar pequeños gruñidos roncos.

Sanae: Tsubasa, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué gruñes así?

Tsubasa: Tranquila, es que me encanta que me acaricien la mejilla.

Sanae: Ah.

Durante las dos primeras clases, Tsubasa no dejaba de mirar a Sanae. Pero también se fijó en que Kanda tampoco dejaba de mirarla, lo que producía una enorme y feroz rabia por dentro. Después del entrenamiento de fútbol, Tocko y Yuri volvieron a salir y dejaron que Tsubasa y Sanae regresasen solos a sus casas de nuevo. Cuando llegaron al cruce en el que se separaban sus caminos, los dos se despidieron con un largo y tierno beso. Sanae caminaba tranquilamente pensando en su amado, cuando de pronto, el perro gris de días atrás apareció ante ella. Sanae trató de asustarle tirándole la cartera, pero el animal la esquivó y corrió hacia ella, se le abalanzó y la tiró en el suelo quedando él encima. El perro no dejaba de gruñirle, pero no le hizo un solo rasguño. En ese momento, otro perro de color blanco empujó al gris y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Sanae reconoció inmediatamente al animal, era Borja. Los dos perros peleaban sin parar, pero lograban herirse el uno al otro. Entonces, Borja le mordió al perro gris en la pata, y éste retrocedió cojeando. El perro gris(Kanda),miró con odio a Borja(Tsubasa).

Kanda: Ésta me la vas a pagar muy caro, humano. Diles a tus mascotas que la próxima vez que yo o unos de los de mi manada les veamos, les daremos una lección.

Tsubasa: ¡Fuera de aquí, chucho sarnoso!

Kanda se alejó cojeando. Sanae, agradecida, corrió a abrazar el cuello del lobo blanco.

Sanae: Me has salvado otra vez, ¿cómo podré compensártelo?

En ese momento Tsubasa empezó a sentir el deseo de besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Si lo hacía, tendría que transformarse delante de ella, pues no llevaba tanto tiempo con Sanae como para contarle el secreto de su familia. Incapaz de controlar sus deseos de darle cariño a su amada, comenzó a lamerle delicadamente el cuello. Sanae se extrañó por el comportamiento del animal, ¿por qué le lamía de esa manera?

Sanae: Tsuba… Borja, ¿Qué haces?

Tsubasa empezó a gruñir roncamente mientras pasaba su lengua por la piel del cuello de la chica. De repente, una persona pasó velozmente a su lado y cogió por la nuca a Tsubasa.

¿?: ¡Ven aquí, idiota!

Sanae se quedó sentada en el suelo, aún con la saliva del lobo en el cuello. Mientras se secaba las babas y recogía su cartera, pensaba en lo sucedido, ¿Por qué ese perro gris no dejaba de acosarla a ella y al perro Borja?¿Por qué Borja aparecía siempre cuando estaba en peligro?¿ Y porque le lamió el cuello de esa manera? Sanae pensó que ya le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tres días como para pensar en ellas en ese momento, así que decidió dejarlas pasar durante ese día. Mientras, en casa de los Ozora, Tsubasa no dejaba de oír los gritos de su madre y de su primo.

Natsuko: ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así en tu forma de lobo?!

Tocko: ¡Ya está! ¡Estamos muertos, acabados, derrotados, humillados…!

Tsubasa: Calma, sólo le he lamido el cuello, cualquier perro lo hace.

Tocko: ¡Pero de la manera en la que lo hacías tú!

Natsuko: Tsubasa, ya te advertí sobre las hormonas. Van a acabar por hacer que pierdas el control.

Tsubasa: Tranquilos, no pasará nada. Pero hay algo que sí me preocupa, Kanda volvió a atacar a Sanae.

Tocko: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Tsubasa: Le dí un buen mordisco en la pata. Pero, cuando llegué, Kanda estaba sobre Sanae y sólo le estaba gruñendo, no le hizo ningún daño.

Natsuko y Tocko se miraron, esa actitud era preocupante en los Kanda. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el asunto estaba muy mal.

Fin


	8. Secreto revelado

Capítulo 8

**Secreto revelado**

Aquella noche, Sanae se fue a la cama preocupada por si al día siguiente el perro gris le volvía a atacar, ¿por qué ese animal no los dejaba en paz a ella y Borja? En cuanto la chica apagó la luz, recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó un buen rato despierta, pensando. De repente, Sanae escuchó y un extraño ruido que venía del piso de abajo. La chica bajó sigilosamente para no despertar a sus padres ni a su hermano, se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la puerta y la abrió. Sanae, asombrada, vio que era Borja, el perro blanco. La chica le dejó pasar, el animal subió a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama de Sanae.

Sanae: Vaya, pareces que vienes cansado. Bueno, no pasa nada porque te quedes esta noche.

El lobo blanco(Tsubasa) se acostó al lado de Sanae, y ésta puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del lobo. Tsubasa se quedó tan a gusto sintiendo el calor y el olor del cuerpo de su amada que se quedó profundamente dormido.

En un vertedero cercano, unos enormes lobos se divertían correteando entre la basura. Mientras que unos se peleaban por un hueso, otros montaban guardia y expulsaban a los perros intrusos de su territorio. Uno de ellos, de color gris, estaba devorando un ratón que había cazado entre los desperdicios. Tenía una marca en la pata y otra en la cabeza. Después de comer el ratón, el animal se tumbó sobre un viejo sofá y allí se abstrajo en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en su enorme odio hacia los Kuroichi, sobre todo hacia el joven Tsubasa Ozora, aquel idiota que para él y su manada no era más que una burda imitación de la raza de los lobos. Pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en Sanae Nakazawa, la chica a la que había intentado matar varias veces, pero no lo consiguió. La primera vez, Tsubasa lo impidió, pero la segunda, él mismo no se atrevió a acabar con ella, ¿por qué no la remató, si tuvo suficiente tiempo como para hacerlo antes de que llegara Tsubasa? El lobo empezó a querer cobrar su forma humana y acercarse todo lo posible a Sanae, acariciarle el pelo y olisquear aquel singular olor que la diferenciaba del de los demás humanos. De repente una voz femenina lo devolvió a la realidad.

¿?: ¿Estás bien Kô?

Kanda: Sí, ¿y a ti que te importa lo que me pase, Kumi?

Kumi: Perdona si te hice bajar de las nubes, pero parecías muy distraído. Por lo general, a estas horas estás cazando con los primos o buscando a alguno de los Kuroichi para pelear.

Kanda: Resulta que hoy no me apetece, estoy muy cansado después de tantas peleas seguidas con ese Tsubasa.

Kumi: Tu madre me ha dicho que le preocupaba que estuvieses sólo entre tantos humanos, así que me pidió que fuera a ese instituto contigo.

Kanda:¡¿Qué?! Yo me las apaño bien sólo, no necesito que nadie me acompañe ni me ayude con esos estúpidos y débiles humanos.

Kumi: Bueno, mi madre ya me ha inscrito en tu clase.

Kanda bufó enfadado, no quería que nadie, y menos un pariente suyo, se diese cuenta de lo que le pasaba con Sanae Nakazawa.

A la mañana siguiente, Sanae se despertó antes de que sonara el despertador. Antes de abrir los ojos, sentía que su brazo estaba sobre una ancha cintura y no sobre el peludo cuello de un perro. Extrañada, los abrió y vio a su amigo Tsubasa a su lado. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que Sanae podía sentir su cálido aliento, también notaba las manos del chico sobre su cintura y escuchaba cómo respiraba. Sanae aún no había salido de su asombro cuando Tsubasa empezó a despertarse. Durante un rato, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Sanae por fin rompió el hielo.

Sanae: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!0-0

Tsubasa:¡AAAAHHHH!

Ambos saltaron de la cama, cada uno por un lado, echándose hacia atrás hasta que sus espaldas tocaron la pared.

Sanae: ¿ Qu… qué… qué está pasando aquí?  
Tsubasa: Tranquila, seguro que esto tiene una explicación lógica.

Sanae: Vale, ¿qué hacías en mi cama? ¿Dónde está Borja? ¿Cómo has entrado sin que nadie te oyera?

Tsubasa: Eeehh, pues…

Sanae: ¿Pues, qué?

Tsubasa estuvo cavilando un momento, la única manera de explicarle a Sanae todo aquello era contarle la verdad, pero ¿lo aceptaría? El chico decidió intentarlo.

Tsubasa: Sanae.

Sanae: ¿Qué?

Tsubasa: He podido entrar porque tú me dejaste pasar cuando te llamé a tu puerta esta noche.

Sanae: Yo no te abrí la puerta, se la abrí a Borj… Oh no.0-0

Tsubasa: Sí, yo era Borja. Yo te salvé de esos lobos y también era el que salía de la casa abriéndola desde dentro.

Sanae: Eso es imposible, si es una broma no tiene gracia.

Tsubasa: No es una broma. Te lo explicaré, mi familia materna sufre un hechizo desde hace 500 años. Tocko y yo somos los descendientes directos del que sufrió la maldición, aunque también la sufren nuestros parientes lejanos. Aún no hemos encontrado la manera de romper este hechizo, y estamos buscando el remedio. A los ojos de la gente, cuando nos transformamos, les parecemos lobos, pero a los ojos de los animales, seguimos siendo humanos. Debido al hechizo, los Kuroichi somos tan hábiles, fuertes, astutos y rápidos como los lobos, y podemos entender a los animales. Podemos transformarnos durante el día cuando queramos, pero por las noches somos lobos hasta amanecer.

Sanae se quedó callada durante un largo rato con los dos ojos abiertos como platos.

Sanae: No me lo creo, es algo imposible. No existen los hechizos ni la magia.

Tsubasa: Observa.

El chico se transformó en lobo delante de Sanae. La chica se quedó impresionada por lo que veía, ahora todo encajaba: Las miradas tiernas del perro; porque siempre aparecía cuando la atacaba el perro gris; su forma de lamerle el cuello aquella vez y porque le sangraba la nariz cuando la vio desnuda.

Sanae: Entonces, ¡me viste desnuda!

Sanae se levantó con la mirada llena de cólera y cogió su despertador para golpear a Tsubasa con él.

Tsubasa: ¡Espera! ¡No fue mi culpa, tú me obligaste!

La chica se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa tenía razón, y además, no le había dicho si aceptaba el raro caso del chico y su familia.

Sanae: Pero, ¿y cuando queramos ir a más en nuestra relación? ¿Me entiendes?

Tsubasa(colorado): Sí. Pero sólo somos lobos durante las noches en las que hay luna, en las noches lluviosas o de luna nueva podemos ser humanos sin problemas.

Sanae: Ah.

Tsubasa: Entonces, ¿aceptas mi maldición?

Sanae: Sí. Te amo, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Y yo a ti.

Los dos se dieron un largo y apasionado beso hasta que sonó la alarma del despertador. Sanae no tenía ningún problema en estar lista en pocos minutos, pero Tsubasa tenía que irse a su casa corriendo para prepararse. Se despidió de la chica con un beso y salió velozmente por la entrada sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando el chico llegó a su casa, su madre estaba esperándolo con una mirada furiosa.

Natsuko: ¡¿Pero qué has estado haciendo toda la noche?! Hueles a testosterona que echa para atrás, y también hueles a…¡Sanae!

Tsubasa: Es que… fui a su casa por la noche y… dormí con ella.

Natsuko: ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?!

Tsubasa: Y… además… sabe lo del hechizo.

Natsuko: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Tsubasa: Si sigues gritando despertarás a los vecinos.

Natsuko: Escúchame, Tsubasa. Confío en que ella guarde el secreto porque si no tendremos muchos problemas.

Tsubasa: Tranquila mamá. Sanae sabe guardar un secreto.

Al cabo de un rato, el chico se fue a buscar a Yuri y a Sanae con Tocko. Tsubasa le contó también a su primo lo sucedido. Al principio, Tocko se puso pálido, pues sabía que podía meter a la familia en problemas. Pero, cuando vio que la chica no decía nada y seguía mirándoles como siempre, comenzó a tranquilizarse. Ya en la clase, Tsubasa y Sanae estuvieron haciéndose carantoñas hasta que llegó el profesor.

Profesor: Atención, alumnos. Hoy tenemos otro nuevo compañero, Kumi Kanda.

Tsubasa se palideció, ¡otro Kanda! Ahora la cosa se ponía seria, se dio cuenta de que a partir de ese momento, debía proteger a Sanae a toda costa.

Fin


	9. La loba Kumi y la obsesión de Kanda

Capítulo 9

**La loba Kumi y la obsesión de Kanda**

**Advertencia: Tiene algo de lemon.**

Cuando Kumi Kanda entró en la clase, todos se quedaron impresionados, sobre todo los chicos. La nueva chica tenía el pelo castaño claro, recogido en dos coletas; ojos marrones y de estatura no debía de ser más alta que Sanae; y en su cara se reflejaba una enorme hermosura. Pero Tsubasa sólo veía a una loba de color castaño que tenía una gran cicatriz cerca del cuello, cuando la joven loba le miró, y el chico le devolvió la mirada con furia.

Profesor: Bueno, háblanos de ti, Kumi.

Kumi: Con mucho gusto. Me llamo Kumi Kanda, soy prima de Kô Kanda. Me gusta mucho el fútbol, así que agradecería que alguno de vosotros me dijera si puedo entrar como asistente del club de fútbol.

Sanae: Yo soy la mánager del club de fútbol, si quieres te puedo buscar un hueco.

Tsubasa: ¡No!

Todos se quedaron mirando a Tsubasa extrañados.

Sanae: ¿Por qué no puede integrar en el equipo de asistentes, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Eeeeehhhh, porque…

Profesor: ¡Silencio todo el mundo! Podrán discutir esto después de clase.

Después de las clases, Sanae consiguió que Kumi entrase en el club de fútbol, lo que enfureció a Tsubasa, no quería a aquella loba tan cerca de su novia. Durante el descanso del entrenamiento, las asistentes les dieron una toalla cada jugador para que pudieran secarse el sudor. Pero en ese momento Tsubasa estaba en los grifos resfrescándose la cara.

Sanae: Kumi, ¿puedes ir tú a buscar a Tsubasa y darle la toalla, por favor?

Kumi: Sí.

Kumi no tardó en encontrar a Tsubasa usando el olfato, cuando se acercó a él, el chico se transformó dispuesto a pelear con la loba castaña.

Kumi: Tranquilo, sólo venía a traerte la toalla.

Tsubasa: ¡No me fio de ti!

Kumi: Bueno, en principio no quería pelear, pero…

De repente, Kumi se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa sin que él se lo esperase. Los dos lobos rodaron por el suelo y se hicieron unas cuantas heridas. Tsubasa peleaba con toda su fuerza y su astucia, pero Kumi era más rápida y astuta que él. No tardó en hacerle una profunda herida en costado, provocando que el chico se tambalease sobre sus patas y casi se , muy débil hizo un último esfuerzo lanzándose contra Kumi e intentando morderle en una pata, pero la loba fue más veloz y le pegó otro mordisco en el hombro. Iba a darle el golpe de gracia cuando de pronto Kumi escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y se transformó en humana. Los pasos eran de Sanae, que había oído la pelea y se acercó a ver que pasaba. Tsubasa aún seguía en su forma de lobo cuando ella llegó.

Sanae: ¡Tsubasa!

Kumi: ¿Conoces a este animal?

Sanae: Eeeehhh, sí. Es mi perro.

Kumi: Pues se acaba de pelear con otro perro que había por aquí. Por cierto, ¿por qué se llama como el capitán?

Sanae: Porque… me recuerda él. Es tan cabezota y pillo como Tsubasa, por eso le llamé así.

Tsubasa se quejaba sin que Sanae le entendiese.

Tsubasa: Muchas gracias por la información ¬¬. ¿Ahora podrías ayudarme, por favor?

Sanae cogió como pudo a Tsubasa en su regazo y se lo llevó a la enfermería sin que nadie la viese. Allí, el chico volvió a su forma humana mientras que Sanae buscaba las medicinas.

Tsubasa: Gracias por curarme, Sanae.

Sanae: De nada, pero quiero que dejes de pelearte con perros callejeros. ¿Entendido?

Tsubasa: ¡Jo! Pareces mi madre.

Los dos chicos se rieron durante unos minutos hasta que Sanae empezó a huntarle alcohol a las heridas de Tsubasa. El muchacho tuvo que tumbarse en la camilla para que Sanae pudiera realizarle las curas, mientras la chica le limpiaba la herida del costado, Tsubasa no dejaba de acariciarle la mano o el brazo cuando los tenía a su alcanze.

Sanae: Estate quieto.

Tsubasa: No quiero.

Cuando Sanae le vendó la herida, Tsubasa aprovechó una distracción de ella para agarrarla por la cintura y ponerla encima de él.

Sanae: ¿Qué haces, nos van a oír?0-0

Tsubasa: No importa.

Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente sin parar, y, sin dejar de hacerlo, Tsubasa comemzó a acariciar la espalda de Sanae y a quitarle la parte de arriba del uniforme. En ese momento, la chica se levantó como un rayo y volvió a ponerse bien el uniforme, colorada.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te alejas?

Sanae: Es que… No creo que este sea el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para eso.

Tsubasa: Ah, es eso.

Sanae: Prefiero que ambos estemos preparados y hacerlo en un lugar más privado.

Tsubasa: De acuerdo, me aguantaré.¬¬

Sanae soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cuando se terminó el entrenamiento, Tsubasa y Sanae se fijaron en que Tocko y Yuri se iban de paseo más que de costumbre.

Sanae: Me pregunto si esos dos también estarán saliendo.

Tsubasa: Es una posibilidad.

Los chicos se separaron para irse cada uno a su casa. Sanae, en realidad, no quería volver a su casa aquella tarde, lo que quería era pasear con Tsubasa por las calles de la ciudad y después, ir al parque para sentarse en un banco y hacerse carantoñas. Pero de repente Sanae tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía, pero no vio a nadie. La joven siguió su camino hasta su casa, sin darse cuenta de que un chico de pelo rizo y ojos amarillos le seguía los pasos. Al llegar a su casa, Sanae subió a su habitación y dejó allí la cartera, hizo los deberes y se bañó. Cuando bajó a la cocina para cenar vio que encima de la mesa había una nota, ponía:

_Lo sentimos, cariño. Papá y yo tenemos una cena importante de trabajo y no llegaremos hasta la madrugada. Kunichi se quedó a dormir en casa un amigo, tienes lo suficiente en la nevera para hacerte un sandwich. _

_Un beso, mamá._

Sanae se alegró, tenía toda la casa para ella sola, y además el día siguiente era sábado, así que podría quedarse despierta hasta la madrugada. La chica cenó un sandwich, pero se quedó con hambre. Decidió prepararse unas palomitas y ver una película en el salón. La verdad era que prefería hacerlo con una amiga, pero anteriormente sus padres le habían avisado sobre invitar a gente si ellos no estaban. Cuando las palomitas y la película estubieron preparadas, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Al abrirla, Sanae se sorprendió. ¡Era Kô Kanda, su nuevo compañero de clase! Sin que la joven pudiera impedirlo, Kanda se arrojó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo, con él encima. El muchacho empezó a lamerle en el cuello de una manera muy desagradable, y comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la parte de arriba del pijama.

Sanae: ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayud…!

Kanda le tapó la boca a Sanae, si alguno de los de su manda se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, sería su fin. La chica pensaba que ya no tenía escapatoria cuando, de repente, alguien le mordió en el trasero a Kanda. El joven se dio la vuelta y vio que era Tsubasa, convertido en lobo. Kanda cobró su forma lupina y contratacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la excitación le había dejado demasiado agotado como para pelear. Tsubasa aprovechó esa debilidad para darle una buena lección a aquel lobo desquiciado. Kanda, vencido por tercera vez, tuvo que escapar. Tsubasa pensó que no mercía la pena rematarlo en aquel momento de debilidad, él sólo peleaba noblemente, sin atacar por la espalda ni rematar a un enemigo que estaba débil desde el principio. El joven se acercó a Sanae con forma humana y ésta se abrazó a su abdomen.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, ya pasó. Ya estás a salvo.

Sanae(llorando): Intentó violarme, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Maldito Kanda, la próxima vez que lo vea se las haré pagar.

Al cabo de un rato, Sanae se tranquilizó y le pidió a Tsubasa que se quedara con ella esa noche, por si acaso Kanda volvía. El chico aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, vieron la película juntos y se comieron las palomitas. Cuando Sanae decidió irse a dormir, Tsubasa le dijo que se quedaría a dormir en el sofá.

Sanae: No Tsubasa. Ven conmigo a la habitación.

Tsubasa(colorado): ¿Por qué?

Sanae: Es que así me siento más segura.

Tsubasa: Bueno, vale. Pero me trasformaré en lobo y dormiré sobre la cama, no dentro de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Sanae: Que sí.

Los dos subieron a la habitación y se acostaron. Pero a las 2:00, unos gritos despertaron a Tsubasa, era Sanae, que gritaba en sueños. El chico se transformó en humano para despertarla.

Sanae: ¡Tsubasa, no! ¡Cuidado!

Tsubasa: Sanae, ¡Sanae! Despierta.

Sanae se despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué te pasa? Gritabas en sueños.

Sanae: Soñé que Kanda te pegaba, y luego que un lobo gris te mordía en el cuello.

Tsubasa: Entoces, ¿no viste la pelea de antes?

Sanae: No, estaba demasiado asustada como para atender a lo que pasaba.

Tsubasa pensó que era mejor no contarle a Sanae que Kanda era el lobo gris, pues ya estaba demasiado asustada como para enterarse de todo eso.

Tsubasa: Tranqulia, no va a pasarme nada.

Sanae: Eres un sol, ¿lo sabías?

Sanae le besó tiernamente, pero Tsubasa le devolvió el beso con más pasión. Los dos chicos se tumbaron en la cama, uno encima del otro, besándose. Empezaron a quitarse la ropa lentamente, Tsubasa besaba el cuello de Sanae, y ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Tsubasa empezó a sentir dolores en su zona íntima, tal y como ponía en el libro de su familia. Pero él no pensaba parar, esa noche de luna nueva, Tsubasa y Sanae consumaron su amor, sin que nadie les interrumpiese.

Fin


	10. El pasado de Natsuko

Capítulo 10

El pasado de Natsuko

Durante toda la noche Natsuko se mantuvo despierta, preocupada por su hijo. Avisó a Kin, su hermano, y a Yuta, la mujer de éste, para que le ayudasen a buscar a Tsubasa. Tocko también quiso ir, pero sus padres le dijeron que se quedara en casa por si regresaba su primo.

En la casa de Sanae, Tsubasa y Sanae dormían en la cama, desnudos. La chica fue la primera en despertarse, Tsubasa estaba dormido de cara a ella. El chico tenía el cabello revuelto y respiraba relajadamente con la boca abierta, Sanae podía escuchar sus leves ronquidos. Le encantaba esa carita que ponía, pero debía despertarlo antes de que sus padres se enterasen de lo sucedido. La chica se puso a zarandear a Tsubasa, pero no despertaba. Al final, Sanae cogió una bocina que tenía en el armario y la acercó al oído de Tsubasa. ¡MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!

Tsubasa: ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!0-0

Sanae: Por fin despertaste.

Tsubasa: ¿Es que me quieres dejar sin oído?

Sanae: No te despertabas, así que no me quedó otro remedio que utilizar la bocina.

Tsubasa: Pues creo que voy a tener sordera durante un tiempo.

Sanae: Lo siento.

De repente, se escuchó al Sr. Nakazawa desde las escaleras.

Padre: ¿Qué fue ese ruido, Sanae?¿Con quién hablas?

Sanae: Eeeeehh, estoy… ensayando los ánimos para el próximo partido.

Padre: ¿Y para eso necesitas la bocina?

Sanae: Eehh, pues…

Padre: Deja esa cosa donde estaba o despertarás a los vecinos.

Sanae: Sí papá.

Los chicos respiraron aliviados porque al Sr. Nakazawa no se le ocurrió la idea de subir al cuarto.

Tsubasa: Uf, vaya susto.

Sanae: Ya te digo.

La chica observó el cuerpo de Tsubasa, tenía marcas en los brazos y en el tórax. También se fijó en la cicatriz del pecho que le hizo Kanda y las heridas del hombro y del costado que le hizo Kumi.

Sanae: Vaya, veo que eres todo un luchador.

Tsubasa: Sí. Desde que tenía ocho años he peleado con muchos perros.

Sanae: ¿Ocho años? ¿Y tu madre no te decía nada?

Tsubasa: Sí, pero yo no soy muy obediente que se diga.

Los dos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

Tsubasa: ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche?

Sanae(colorada): Sí, ¿y tú?

Tsubasa: No te lo imaginas.

Sanae se acercó a Tsubasa y empezaron a besarse. El chico acariciaba el pelo de Sanae, mientras que ésta abrazaba el cuello de Tsubasa. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Madre: Sanae, baja a desayunar. Tienes que ir a buscar a Kunichi.

Sanae: Sí, ahora voy.

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo salgo sin que me vean?

Sanae: Ummmm. ¡Ya sé! Transfórmate en lobo, y les diré a mis padres que volviste y que pasaste la noche aquí.

Ambos se vistieron y Tsubasa se transformó. Cuando bajaron a la cocina, los padres de Sanae miraron sorprendidos al lobo.

Padre: ¿Qué hace ese perro aquí? ¿No pertenecía a Tocko?

Sanae: Es que me siguió hasta casa y se quedó a dormir.

Madre: ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Sanae: No, ¿por qué?

Madre: Tienes el pelo totalmente revuelto y hueles a sudor.

Sanae: Ah, eso. Ahora que lo pienso, sí que tuve una pesadilla.

Madre: Pues entonces báñate ahora mismo.

Sanae: Sí mamá. Pero antes voy a soltar a Borja para regrese a su casa.

La chica le abrió la puerta al lobo, que se fue corriendo. Durante el camino, Tsubasa se topó con su madre y sus tíos. Natsuko corrió a abrazarlo.

Natsuko: ¡Tsubasa! Menos mal que estás bien.

Natsuko se fijó en que Tsubasa tenía un montón de olores pegados al cuerpo que no le gustaban nada.

Natsuko: Parece que te has peleado con Kanda, porque hueles a él. Y también hueles a sudor y a Sanae. Creo que no me hace falta preguntarte dónde has estado ni qué has hecho.

Tsubasa(colorado): Lo siento mamá. Es que Kanda atacó a Sanae en su casa y tuve que defenderla. Después me pidió que me quedara con ella por si ese loco volvía, y una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Natsuko: Espera, ¿Kanda atacó a Sanae en su casa?

Tsubasa: Sí.

Kin: Que raro. Esos lobos no suelen irse directamente a la casa de nadie para atacarle.

Natsuko: ¿Cómo la atacó? ¿Le mordió, le arañó o…?

Tsubasa: No. Kanda estaba en su forma humana y… la estaba intentando violar.

Todos: ¡¿VIOLAR?!

Tsubasa: Sí. Cuando lo vea, le daré su merecido.

Kin: Natsuko, será mejor que volváis a casa y que le cuentes lo que pasó hace 15 años.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué pasó hace 15 años?

Natsuko: Ven Tsubasa. Tengo que contarte algo muy serio.

En la casa de los Ozora, Natsuko empezó a explicarle a su hijo una historia muy interesante.

_**Flash back**_

_Natsuko: Verás Tsubasa. Antes de que tú nacieras, tu padre aún no tenía un rango tan importante como para viajar todo el tiempo, así que estaba en casa todos los días. Ambos vivíamos tan felices como nos permitía el hechizo. Pero un día, nos enteramos de que Tonichi Kanda había encontrado una compañera, Bina, era una loba de color gris pálido, con una velocidad y una destreza increíbles, y era tan astuta como un zorro. Al poco tiempo de quedarse preñada, me fijé en que ella miraba mucho a tu padre, y no de una forma cruel precisamente. La obsesión de Bina llegó a tal extremo que, una noche de luna, Bina vino a nuestra casa y se presentó ante tu padre con su forma humana. Intentó conquistarlo con palabras y gestos seductores, pero tu padre se negó a aceptar sus sucias peticiones. Entonces Bina, furiosa, se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió varias veces en el brazo y en el vientre. Yo me había para ir a ver a tus tíos y a Tocko, cuando de repente escuché a lo lejos los gritos de tu padre. Tu tío y yo fuimos rápidamente hacia casa, y allí nos lo encontramos tirado en el suelo con un montón de heridas, sangrando abundantemente. Cuando me contó lo sucedido, le pedí a tu tío que se quedase con él y que lo llevase a un hospital. Mientras, yo me dirigí al territorio de los Kanda para darle una buena lección a Bina. Sin que los otros lobos pudieran detenerme, llegué hasta donde estaba Bina._

_Natsuko: ¡¿Por qué atacaste a mi marido?!  
Bina: Porque me rechazó, por eso._

_Natsuko: ¿Pero estás loca? Tú eres una loba, no puedes estar con mi marido. _

_Entonces apareció Tunichi Kanda._

_Tunichi: ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué haces aquí, humana? Si no te marchas ahora yo mismo te destrozaré._

_Bina: Tranquilo querido. Puedes volver a la cacería con tus hermanos, yo la echaré._

_Tunichi: Está bien._

_Cuando Tunichi se marchó, Bina dijo algo que me dejó sorprendida. _

_Bina: Si tanto te mereces a ese humano, mañana te espero en el parque. Y veremos quién es la que mejor se merece a tu marido._

_No tuve más remedio que aceptar, si no lo hacía, ella podría hacerle daño a tu padre para vengarse. Al día siguiente, sin que nadie lo supiera, me fui al parque para enfrentarme a aquella loba desquiciada. Al poco de llegar yo, apareció Bina y en ese momento empezamos a pelear. Bina era más rápida y astuta que yo, por lo que me hizo bastantes heridas. Pero cuando intentó morderme en el cuello, hice un giro rápido con la cabeza y Bina perdió el equilibrio, aproveché ese instante para agarrarle por la piel del cuello y lanzarla al aire. Bina intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. _

_Bina: Vamos, mátame. Tú has ganado._

_Pero no la maté, como puedes ver, una persona que lucha noblemente no debe matar a nadie cuando está débil, además Bina estaba preñada. Me preocupé por los lobeznos que ella tenía en el vientre, pero ya ves que no les pasó nada. Me alegré de que los lobeznos no sufrieran ningún daño, porque ellos no tenían culpa. Al cabo de un mes nació Kô Kanda junto con otros cachorros, y Bina nunca se ha vuelto acercar a nosotros. Un año después de eso, naciste tú. _

Tsubasa se quedó de piedra con la historia de su madre, jamás hubiera pensado que los Kanda podían sufrir aquel tipo de obsesión hacia los humanos. Por eso Kanda quiso violar a Sanae, porque heredó la obsesión de su madre.

Tsubasa: Entonces, ¿me quieres decir que debo proteger a Sanae todo lo posible de Kanda?

Natsuko: Sí, hijo. No hay nada peor que un animal obsesionado por una hembra.

El chico subió a bañarse y, mientras, reflexionaba sobre el pasado de sus padres. Si Kanda era igual que su madre en ese sentido, ya podía prepararse.


	11. Citas y deseos de venganza

Capítulo 11

Por la tarde, Tsubasa decidió llamar a Sanae para preguntarle si quería salir con él. Se fue al pasillo y llamó a la casa de la chica.

Ring, ring.

Sanae: ¿Diga?

Tsubasa: Hola cariño.

Sanae: Hola cielo. ¿Qué quieres?

Tsubasa: Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir hoy a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Sanae: ¡Por supuesto!

Tsubasa: Bien, iré a buscarte a las 5: 40.

Sanae: Vale.

La chica colgó el teléfono y subió a su habitación para prepararse. Mientras, Tsubasa fue a la floristería para comprarle un ramo de claveles a Sanae, sin saber que alguien le estaba observando. A las 5: 40, el chico llegó a casa de Sanae, que le estaba esperando en la puerta. Tras darse un tierno beso, se dirigieron lentamente hacia el parque.

En el vertedero de la zona, Kanda no dejaba de buscar caza entre los montones de basura, tenía que quitarse a esa humana de la cabeza de una vez por todas. Su padre, preocupado, fue a preguntarle que le pasaba.

Tonichi: ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? Normalmente, cuando cazas tienes la cabeza fría.

Kanda: No me ocurre nada, padre. Sólo es que ese estúpido de Tsubasa hace que me hierva la sangre.

Tonichi: Entiendo. Bueno, sigue con tu rastreo de presas.

Mientras Tonichi se iba a vigilar los alrededores del territorio con los demás lobos, Bina se acercó a Kanda.

Bina: He oído la conversación que has tenido con tu padre. Conociéndote, no me creo que por ese humano inferior estés tan nervioso.

Kanda: Es que… no puedo decírtelo.

Bina: ¿Por qué no?

Kanda: Porque me echaríais de la manada.

Bina: Ya sé lo que te pasa. Te has obsesionado con un humano.

Kanda: ¡No es cierto!

Bina: Escucha Kô, a mí también me pasó lo mismo cuando estaba preñada de ti y de tus hermanos.

Kanda: ¿A sí? ¿De quién?

Bina: Del marido de Natsuko Kuroichi. Intenté seducirle, pero me rechazó.

Kanda: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Bina: Desafié a Natsuko, pero ella me venció.

Kanda: ¿Te venció esa simple humana?

Bina: Sí, pero porque estaba preñada. Si no, le habría cortado la yugular en un segundo. Por cierto, ¿quién es la humana en la que piensas?

Kanda: Sanae Nakazawa. Una de mis compañeras de clase, tiene el pelo castaño, los ojos del mismo color, y un olor único.

Bina: Ya veo, comprendo porque desees a esa joven. Pero, ¿hay alguien más que la desee?

Kanda: Sí, ¡Tsubasa! Todas las veces en las que he peleado contra él por Sanae me ha vencido de la manera más humillante.

Bina: Pues yo que tú no dejaría que ese Kuroichi te derrote de esa manera. Limpia tu reputación de lobo y consigue a Sanae Nakazawa, yo no conseguí al humano que deseaba, pero tú aún tienes oportunidad.

Kanda: Sí madre. Mañana, ese Tsubasa sabrá lo que es bueno, y Sanae será toda mía.

En el parque, Tsubasa y Sanae estaban sentados en un banco.

Tsubasa: Sanae.

Sanae: ¿Qué?

Tsubasa: Sé que no soy el novio que cualquier chica desea, pero, ¿eres feliz conmigo?

Sanae: Pues claro Tsubasa. Para mí no hay mejor hombre que tú. Y además, no solo eres una fiera luchando, en la cama también impresionas.

Tsubasa(colorado): Gracias.

El chico acarició la mejilla de Sanae y ambos se dieron largo y apasionado beso. Pero, entre unos arbustos cercanos, una joven loba castaña con una cicatriz en el cuello les estaba observando. Miraba a Sanae con envidia, y sintió el deseo de estar en el pellejo de esa chica, pero, ¿por qué quería estar junto a Tsubasa Ozora, mortal enemigo de su primo e insultante copia de los de su raza? De repente, la loba escuchó un sonoro aullido que la reclamaba y se marchó del lugar para reunirse con el que la llamaba. Tsubasa también oyó el aullido, aunque apenas le dio importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestar atención a los asuntos de los Kanda. Así pasó la tarde, y cuando se hizo de noche, la luna quedó cubierta por una capa de nubes cargadas de lluvia. Tsubasa acompañó a Sanae a su casa, y durante el camino, la cubrió de la lluvia con su chaqueta. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, ésta le invitó a pasar para secarse y entrar en calor. Al entrar, Sanae se fijó en sus padres y su hermano no estaban, en la mesa del salón había una nota:

_Sentimos no haberte avisado, Sanae. Pero hemos ido a ver a una amiga que acaba de dar a luz, posiblemente lleguemos sobre las 11:00. Puedes ir cenando, tienes la sopa del mediodía para calentar._

_Un beso, mamá._

Sanae se alegró, podría estar un rato con Tsubasa sin que nadie les interrumpiese. La chica le propuso que se quedase a cenar si le dejaban, así que Tsubasa llamó a su madre para preguntarle.

Natsuko: Vale hijo. Pero cuidado con las hormonas, que te conozco.

Tsubasa: Vale mamá.

Después de cenar, se pusieron a ver una película romántica. Durante la peli, Tsubasa posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sanae, y ésta apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tsubasa. A las 9:00, la chica subió a su habitación a ponerse el pijama, pero cuando se estaba poniendo la parte de arriba, alguien la abrazó por detrás y le besó el cuello.

Sanae: ¿Qué haces Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Nada, abrazarte.

Sanae: ¿Y se te ocurre hacerlo cuando estoy medio desnuda? ¬¬.

Tsubasa: Pues sí.

Sanae: No tienes remedio.

La chica se giró le besó a Tsubasa, mientras éste le iba haciendo retroceder hasta la cama. Al cabo de un rato estaban dentro de la cama, desnudos. Tsubasa estaba algo preocupado, pues su madre ya le había advertido de sus impulsos hacia Sanae, pero él la amaba profundamente y no pensaba detenerse. En cambio, Sanae sí que estaba preocupada, porque si llegaban sus padres y les pillaban, se meterían en un lío muy gordo. A las 10: 55, los señores Nakazawa y el pequeño Kunichi entraron en la casa.

Madre: Sanae cariño. ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta.

Padre: Estará durmiendo.

Madre: A estas horas, que raro. Kunichi, ve a la habitación de tu hermana y mira a ver si está durmiendo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Sanae, los chicos estaban aún despiertos, abrazados, exhaustos y empapados en sudor. Se miraron con ojos tiernos, se iban a dar un beso cuando de repente escucharon pasos que venían de las escaleras.

Sanae: Corre Tsubasa: Escóndete debajo de las sábanas.

El chico obedeció y entonces se abrió la puerta.

Kunichi: Sanae, ¿estás despierta?

Sanae: Pensaba ponerme a dormir ahora.

Kunichi: ¿Por qué estás desnuda?

Sanae: Eeeeehhhh, porque… porque se mojó la ropa con la lluvia y me metí en cama para entrar en calor.

Kunichi: Ah, ¿y ese bulto que tienes a tu lado?

Sanae: Ah esto… es… es un peluche.

Kunichi: ¿Duermes con peluches a los 15 años?

Sanae: Por entrar en calor también.

Kunichi: Ah vale, pues voy a dormir yo también. Hasta mañana.

Sanae: Hasta mañana.

Cuando Kunichi cerró la puerta por fin, Tsubasa salió de entre las sábanas.

Tsubasa: Ahhhh, pensé que nunca se iría.

Sanae: Yo también.

Tsubasa: ¿Y ahora cómo salgo de aquí?

Sanae: No podemos bajar así. Aunque te transformes, mis padres me preguntarán por qué le doy a un perro tu ropa.

Tsubasa: Pues me quedo a dormir.

Sanae: ¿Y tu madre?

Tsubasa: Tranquila, ya sabrá por qué no regresé a casa esta noche.

Sanae: ¿Tu madre sabe lo nuestro?

Tsubasa: Sí, y mis tíos y Tocko también.

Sanae: ¿Y les parece bien?

Tsubasa: Pues claro que sí. Siempre le caíste bien a mi familia.

Sanae: Gracias.

Tsubasa: Y supongo que tus padres no saben nada, ¿no?

Sanae: Pues no.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Sanae: El problema es mi padre, siempre fue muy protector.

Tsubasa: Entiendo.

Sanae: No me atrevo a decírselo, y menos ahora, que tengo novio a sus espaldas y que me he acostado con él.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, seguro que lo entenderá.

Sanae: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: De nada.

Al poco, Sanae apagó la luz y ambos se durmieron, fuertemente abrazados. Durante esa noche nubosa, Tsubasa y Sanae soñaron cosas parecidas: Que Tsubasa conseguía ganar la copa del mundo de fútbol con el equipo japonés; después se casaban y tenían dos preciosos hijos, muy parecidos a su padre.

Mientras tanto, en el vertedero, Kanda se entrenaba sus tácticas de lucha con un poste grande de madera, que no tardó en quedar hecho astillas debido a los fuertes mordiscos y zarpazos del lobo gris.

Kanda: Mañana ese humano sabrá lo que es bueno, lo dejaré tan destrozado como ese palo.


	12. ¿Kanda era aquel perro?

Capítulo 12

El domingo al amanecer, Tsubasa fue el primero en despertarse. Estaba de cara a la chica, que dormía con la boca abierta. Tsubasa no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en la cabeza, haciendo que Sanae se diese la vuelta, soltando un leve gruñido. El chico pensó que aún no era el momento de despertarla y le dejó dormir mientras él se vestía. Le entraron ganas de ir lavabo, pero no podía ir al de la casa, ya que podría despertar a los señores Nakazawa o a Kunichi. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta muy despacio y la cerró del mismo modo, después, se transformó en lobo y se acercó a un árbol para hacer pis. De repente, escuchó sonidos de garras golpeando contra el suelo, el chico se giró y vio a Kanda, que venía hacia él al galope. Sin que Tsubasa pudiera reaccionar, el lobo gris se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un profundo mordisco en el vientre. El muchacho apenas podía moverse debido al terrible dolor, pero se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Kanda, que le esquivó sin ningún problema y le inmovilizó apoyando su zarpa en el cuello de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué… m… me has atacado ahora?

Kanda: Porque quiero deshacerme de ti cuanto antes, y entonces Sanae será toda mía.

Tsubasa: Tú eres un animal… jamás podrás convertirla en tu compañera.

Kanda: ¡Cállate!

Cuando el lobo iba a morderle la garganta, una figura castaña se abalanzó sobre él. El lobo blanco incorporó la cabeza y vio a su salvador, ¡era Tocko! Kanda luchó contra el recién llegado, pero Tocko esquivaba todos los mordiscos y los zarpazos. Al final, el lobo castaño hizo un movimiento rápido, confundiendo a Kanda, y le clavó los colmillos en el costado. El lobo gris, humillado de nuevo, se alejó del lugar gimiendo de dolor. Tocko, aún transformado, se acercó a su primo, que tampoco cambió de forma.

Tocko: ¿Estás bien Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Sí, estoy tan sano que tengo ganas de ir al parque, ¡Pues claro que no! ¬¬

Tocko: Menuda herida. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, te llevaré al hospital.

El lobo castaño subió a Tsubasa en su lomo y lo llevó rápidamente al hospital. Al llegar, se ocultaron en un callejón para recuperar su forma humana, después Tocko apoyó a su primo en su hombro y le condujo al interior del edificio. Una vez allí, los médicos metieron a Tsubasa en una camilla y lo llevaron al quirófano. Luego, una enfermera se acercó a Tocko.

Enfermera: Su primo tiene una grave herida en el vientre, pero por suerte no le ha dañado ningún vaso sanguíneo importante. ¿Qué fue lo que le produjo semejante corte?

Tocko: Un perro callejero le atacó sin que él pudiera reaccionar. Ya le había intentado matar otras veces.

Enfermera: Pues llamaremos a la perrera, si ese animal es tan peligroso debería ser sacrificado. ¿Cómo es el perro?

Tocko: Es muy grande, tiene el pelo de color gris oscuro, los ojos amarillos y está cubierto de cicatrices.

Enfermera: Gracias por la información, miraremos si en la ropa de su primo quedó adherido algo de pelo del animal para que podamos analizar su ADN si hay más de un perro con esas características.

Tocko: Muchas gracias.

Después de aquello, el joven llamó a sus padres y a su tía para avisarles del estado de Tsubasa. Al cabo de un rato, Natsuko, Kin y Yuta llegaron al hospital. Natsuko, que era la más angustiada estaba, no dejaba de pasear por el pasillo, suspirando continuamente. Una hora después, el médico salió del quirófano y la preocupada madre se acercó a él.

Natsuko: ¿Cómo está mi hijo, doctor?

Médico: ¿Usted es su madre?

Natsuko: Sí.

Médico: Le hemos dado unos pocos puntos de sutura, la herida era muy fea.

Natsuko: ¿Se pondrá bien?

Médico: Sí. Pero va a tener que quedarse una semana aquí hasta que le cicatricen los cortes.

Natsuko: ¿Puedo verle?

Médico: Lo siento, aún no le ha pasado el efecto de la anestesia. Pero dentro de unas dos horas se despertará.

Natsuko: Muchas gracias doctor.

En ese momento, el móvil de Natsuko sonó.

Natsuko: ¿Diga?

Sanae: Hola, señora Ozora, ¿está Tsubasa con usted?

Natsuko: No, ¿es que no te has enterado de lo que pasó?

Sanae: Pues no, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Natsuko: Ven al hospital y te lo cuento.

Cuando Natsuko colgó el teléfono, la chica se fue corriendo al hospital completamente preocupada, se preguntaba que le había pasado a Tsubasa como para estar allí. Al llegar, la madre le contó lo sucedido.

Sanae. ¿Pero está bien?

Natsuko: Sí, tranquila. Le han cosido la herida, pero tendrá que pasar unos días en el hospital.

Sanae(llorando): Todo esto es culpa mía. Hicimos el amor otra vez y le dije que se quedase a dormir en mi casa para que mis padres no le descubrieran. Si no lo hubiéramos vuelto a hacer, esto habría pasado.

Natsuko: No es culpa tuya, Sanae. Es normal que dos personas que se quieren hagan el amor, además, vosotros no sabíais que Kanda iba a atacar a Tsubasa de esa manera, a traición. Ese miserable animal…

Sanae: ¿Kanda? ¿Pero no le atacó el perro gris?

Natsuko: ¿Tsubasa no te lo dijo?

Sanae: ¿Decirme qué?

Natsuko: Que Kanda es un lobo. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

La chica se quedó pálida al escucharlo, ahora lo entendía todo: Las persecuciones del perro gris, las miradas de Kanda, el odio que éste sentía por Tsubasa y el intento de violación.

Sanae: ¿Pero por qué Tsubasa no me lo dijo?

Natsuko: No lo sé. Tal vez no quería preocuparte.

De pronto, salió una enfermera del quirófano.

Enfermera: La familia de Tsubasa Ozora, por favor.

Cuando entraron en la sala, vieron al chico medio tumbado en la camilla, con el vientre cosido. Sanae corrió llorando a abrazarle.

Natsuko: ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?

Tsubasa: Mejor que antes, supongo.

Tocko: Yo pensé que no lo contabas, sangrabas mucho.

Yuta: Ese imbécil te dio fuerte.

Kin: Menos mal que Tocko te olfateó, porque sino…

Sanae: Lo siento, cielo. Si no te hubieras quedado a dormir en mi casa esto no habría ocurrido.

Tsubasa: Sanae, preferiría que ese perro me hubiese matado, que no haber pasado todo ese tiempo contigo.

Tocko fingió que tosía para reírse discretamente.

Tocko: Cof, ninfómano, cof, cof, ja, ja, cof, cof.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué?

Tocko: Nada.

Sanae: ¿Por qué no me contaste que Kanda era el perro callejero?

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo lo has…? Mamá… ¬¬

Natsuko: No tuve más remedio que decírselo, hijo.

Sanae: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Tsubasa: Porque no quería preocuparte más de lo que ya estabas.

Sanae: ¿Y pensabas ocultármelo siempre?

Tsubasa: No, prefería contártelo cuando todo terminase.

Sanae: ¿Terminar el qué?

Tsubasa: El acoso de Kanda. Quería que lo supieses todo en cuanto derrotase a ese saco de pulgas.

Sanae: ¿Y si te hubiera matado? ¿Has pensado en eso, que te fueras sin que yo supiese la razón de los ataques de ese lobo?

Tsubasa tuvo que callarse, no sabía que responder.

Tocko: Será mejor que os dejemos solos. ¿No?

La familia se fue de la sala, dejando a la pareja a solas.

Tsubasa: Perdóname, Sanae. Por favor, entiéndelo.

Sanae: Lo entiendo, Tsubasa. Pero no vuelvas a ocultarme nada, ¿vale?

Tsubasa: Vale.

La chica se inclinó para besar a su novio. En ese momento, entró el médico que se encargó de la operación.

Médico: Lamento la interrupción, pero la hora de visitas ha terminado.

Sanae: Hasta luego, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Adiós, cariño.

En el vertedero, Kanda descansaba sobre su viejo sofá, mientras que Bina, su madre, le lamía la herida del costado.

Bina: Debiste matarle a la primera, y entonces no te habrían herido.

Kanda: Es que quería disfrutar viendo sufrir a ese humano.

Bina: Los Kuroichi están muy unidos, Kô. Ya deberías saberlo.

Kanda: Es que sino me hubiera distraído, Tocko también lo habría pasado muy mal.

De repente, apareció Kumi.

Kumi: Vaya, primo. Parece que hoy tampoco has tenido suerte, ¿contra quién ha sido esta vez?

Kanda: Ataqué a Tsubasa y le hice una herida casi mortal, y si Tocko no hubiese aparecido, ya nos habríamos quitado de en medio a ese patea-balones.

Sin que Kanda y su madre lo esperasen, Kumi se abalanzó sobre el lobo gris y presionó su herida con la garra.

Kumi: Si le tocas un solo pelo a Tsubasa, yo misma te seccionaré la yugular. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Bina: ¡Basta, Kumi! ¡Le estás haciendo daño!

La joven loba se apartó de Kanda y se marchó, dejando de piedra a su primo y a su tía. Al parecer, Kanda no era el único que sufría la obsesión hacia los humanos.


	13. Sueños

Capítulo 13

Sueños

A medida que pasaban los días, Tsubasa se iba recuperando favorablemente. Se alegraba de no tener compañero de habitación, pues aunque echasen las cortinas por la noche, impidiendo que las luces lunares entrasen en el cuarto, no impedía que se transformase en lobo. Su familia, Sanae y sus amigos le visitaban todos los días. Al antepenúltimo día, el chico pudo levantarse de la cama y andar sin ningún problema, su herida había cicatrizado casi por completo y ya no le dolía. Esa tarde, Sanae fue a verle, y traía con ella un pequeño paquete.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué traes ahí?

Sanae: Un regalo, ábrelo.

Tsubasa, emocionado, abrió la caja. Dentro de ella, había un medallón de plata con un corazón, ponía: _Para mi lobo. Con amor, Sanae._

Tsubasa: Gracias cariño.

El chico abrazó a Sanae con fuerza y después la besó apasionadamente. Se sentía afortunado de tener a su lado a aquella mujer, pero no quería que ella tuviese como futuro marido a un hombre que con el que no podía pasar la noche hasta que hubiese luna nueva o lluvia nocturna. Tampoco quería que sus hijos tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que él y sus antepasados.

Por la noche, cuando Tsubasa se durmió, sintió una voz que lo llamaba.

¿?: Tsubasa... despierta... Tsubasa... levántate.

El chico abrió los ojos y vio a un lobo de color chocolate y ojos verdes, sentado delante de él.

Tsubasa: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy Sabuto, tu antepasado.

Tsubasa: ¿¡Sabuto!? Entonces, ¿estoy muerto?

Sabuto: ¡No idiota! Ven conmigo, hijo. Debo enseñarte algo.

Tsubasa se levantó, tambaleándose.

Sabuto: Sígueme.

El lobo se irguió y echó a correr.

Tsubasa: ¡Espérame!

El lobo blanco siguió a su antepasado hasta un barranco. Allí, vio que Sabuto miraba hacia un claro, en él estaba un hombre encapuchado, y al otro lado de unos arbusto que había cerca, estaba un hombre de pelo castaño chocolate que guiaba de las riendas a su caballo. Cuando el caballo relinchó, el encapuchado se acercó al hombre e hizo unos movimientos raros con las manos a la vez que gritaba algo imposible de entender, excepto dos palabras, **Canis lupus**. Entonces, el hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras que le salía pelo por todo el cuerpo y cambiaba de forma, hasta convertirse en un lobo, y se desmayó. El encapuchado se esfumó(literalmente) soltando una risa maléfica, pero al marcharse, se le cayeron dos frascos llenos de un extraño líquido, uno violeta y el otro verde, el violeta se desbordó en un charco, mientras que el otro cayó entre los arbustos. Al poco, un par de lobos grises, un macho y una hembra, se acercaron al charco y comenzaron a beber. Cuando terminaron, vieron al lobo castaño.

Lobo: Mira querida, comida fácil.

Loba: ¡Qué suerte!

Los animales se acercaron al lobo desmayado, pero el caballo les cortó el paso.

Caballo: Alejaos de mi amo.

Lobo: ¿Y quién nos va a obligar?¿Tú?

Loba: Esta noche cenaremos dos veces seguidas.

El lobo se abalanzó sobre el corcel, pero éste se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y le golpeó con los cascos anteriores. El lobo se quedó en suelo, aullando de dolor, y la loba se lanzó furiosa contra el caballo, pero éste le hizo lo mismo que a su compañero y los lobos se fueron gimiendo.

Sabuto: Fíjate en la pareja de lobos, Tsubasa. ¿Te recuerdan a alguien?

Tsubasa se observó a los lobos y no tardó en saber quiénes eran.

Tsubasa: Los antepasados de Kanda.

Sabuto: Eso es. Ahora, ven conmigo.

El lobo castaño se precipitó al vacío y saltó de roca en roca, hasta llegar al suelo. Tsubasa intentó imitarle, pero pisó en falso y se cayó.

Sabuto: Tranquilo hijo. A veces tropezamos, pero aprendemos gracias a ello.

Sabuto guió a su descendiente hasta una colina, en la que había un pequeño árbol que estaba en crecimiento. Desde ese sitio se veía una gran pradera de hierba alta.

Sabuto: ¿Ves esa pradera? Este lugar es Shikuoza hace 500 años.

Tsubasa: Es precioso. Y pensar que este hermoso prado es ahora una bulliciosa ciudad.

Sabuto: Muchas veces el hombre destruye cosas hermosas para crear otras horribles, casi siempre por poder. Pero lo que queda posiblemente sea la salvación de varias vidas.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sabuto: Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, hasta siempre.

Sabuto salió disparado y desapareció entre las hierbas del prado.

Tsubasa: ¡Espera...!

De repente, el chico se despertó. Miró el reloj, eran las 10:00. En ese momento, el médico entró en la habitación.

Médico: Han pasado los siete días, ya te podemos dar el alta. Hemos avisado a tu madre, estará aquí en pocos minutos.

Tsubasa: Muchas gracias, doctor.

Poco después, Natsuko llegó con una muda de ropa para su hijo. Cuando salieron del hospital, les dieron las gracias al médico y las enfermeras y fueron a su casa.

Natsuko: Bonito medallón, ¿quién te lo regaló?

Tsubasa: Sanae.

Natuko: ¿Qué pone? _Para mi lobo, de Sanae_. Ohh, que tierno.

Tsubasa se enrojeció y puso su mano en la nuca. De repente, Mancha, su dálmata, llegó corriendo hasta ellos y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué ocurre, Mancha? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo de esa manera?

Mancha: ¡Es Tocko! ¡Está gravemente herido, Kanda le atacó!

Tsubasa y Natsuko: ¡¿Qué?!

El perro les guió al lugar donde Tocko fue atacado. El joven estaba en su aspecto lupino, y a su lado estaba Souris, el ratón francés. El estado de Tocko era lamentable, su pelaje estaba manchado de sangre por casi todos los lados y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre.

Tsubasa: ¡Tocko! ¿me escuchas?

No hubo respuesta.

Souris: Lo encontgamos así, pego aún estaba desiegto. Nos dijo que Kanda le atacó a tgaición y que avisagamos a cualquiega de la familia que estuviese cegca.

Natsuko: Llamaré a Kin y a Yuta.

Natsuko se transformó y aulló sonoramente. Mientras, Tsubasa lamía las heridas de su primo con la ayuda de Mancha. No entendía por qué Kanda atacó Tocko en vez de a él. En ese momento le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos de su infancia con Tocko.

_Flash back_

_Dos niños, de diez y ocho años, jugaban en la calle con un balón de fútbol. Uno era de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, y el otro, el más pequeño, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azul oscuro._

_Tocko: ¿Cómo te va con Sanae?_

_Tsubasa: ¿Eh?_

_Tocko: Sanae, esa niña compañera tuya a la que no dejas de mirar._

_Tsubasa(colorado): ¡No me gusta!_

_Tocko: Sí, claro. ¬¬_

_Tsubasa: ¿Y que hay de Yuri? Te pones colorado cuando hablas con ella._

_Tocko(colorado): ¡Cállate o te muerdo!_

_De repente, un lobezno gris se abalanzó sobre la pelota y la agarró con los dientes._

_Tocko: ¡Kanda! Devuélvenos el balón._

_Kanda: Primero tendrás que vencernos._

_Junto a Kanda aparecieron otros dos lobeznos de color castaño, Tocko se transformó y Tsubasa le imitó, por si acaso su primo necesitaba su ayuda, aunque nunca había peleado. Al poco tiempo de empezar la pelea, Tocko había vencido a los lobeznos castaños, que huyeron gimiendo de temor. Pero Kanda no se dio por vencido y, haciendo un giro repentino esquivando Tocko, se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa, haciéndole una herida en la pata delantera. El lobezno blanco aulló de dolor y retrocedió asustado, cuando Kanda iba a morderle el cuello, Tocko saltó sobre éste y el mordió en el lomo. El lobezno gris huyó gimiendo de miedo y de dolor. Tocko se acercó a su primo y le lamió la herida de la pata, que sangraba abundantemente. _

_Tsubasa: Eres increíble, Tocko. Has podido con los tres a la vez._

_Tocko : Sólo es cuestión de práctica._

_Tsubasa: ¿Me enseñarás a pelear así?_

_Tocko. Por supuesto._

_Fin del flash back_

Tsubasa(pensando): Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé, Tocko. Eres como un hermano para mí, no soporto verte en este estado, y menos cuando te lo ha hecho Kanda. Se va a enterar.


	14. Kanda desaparece

Capítulo 14

**Nota: Somos 2 autoras.**

Tsubasa comenzó a llorar angustiosamente, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

Tsubasa(llorando): Si no me hubiese dejado vencer por Kanda, no habría acabado en el hospital y podría haberte ayudado. Ahora estás... estás...

De repente, Tocko recuperó el sentido y abrió un ojo después de escuchar lo que decía su primo.

Tocko: ¡Eh! Que aún estoy vivo. ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¡Aaahhh! ¡Tocko! ¡Estás vivo!

El muchacho se abalanzó sobre el lobo castaño para abrazarle, pero al hacerlo le presionó accidentalmente las heridas.

Tocko: ¡Aaayyy! Suéltame, que me duele.

Tsubasa: Uy, lo siento.

Natsuko se acercó a su sobrino para lamerle la cara.

Natsuko: Menos mal que estás bien.

Tocko: ¡¿Bien?! ¿A esto lo llamáis bien?¬¬

En un minuto llegaron Kin y Yuta, alertados por los aullidos de Natsuko. Tocko ya había recuperado su apariencia humana. Yuta corrió a abrazar al herido.

Yuta(llorando): ¡Tocko! Creía que te habían matado.

Kin: ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Mancha: Kanda le atacó a traición, y parece que no se cortó un pelo.

Yuta: Hay que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes.

Kin cogió a Tocko y lo subió a su espalda. Al llegar, los médicos metieron al chico en el quirófano y después, una enfermera fue a avisarles de su estado.

Enfermera: Está muy grave, tiene numerosos cortes profundos por todo el cuerpo, un brazo roto y ha perdido mucha sangre.

Yuta: ¿Pero se pondrá bien?

Enfermera: Sí, no se preocupe. Le vamos a coser las heridas más profundas y le vendaremos el brazo. Aunque tendrá que quedarse aquí un par de meses para recuperarse completamente. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo acabar de esa manera?

Tsubasa: El mismo perro que me atacó.

Enfermera: Entonces llamaremos a la perrera y a la policía, si ese perro ataca de nuevo, podría ser fatal.

Kin: Gracias por todo.

Cuando la enfermera se marchó, Tsubasa llamó a Sanae y a los amigos de Tocko, entre ellos a Yuri. Poco después, los médicos permitieron que entraran a verle. Cuando todos hablaron con él, Yuri les pidió que les dejaran a solas. Tsubasa, curioso, miró por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, que había quedado medio cerrada. Desde allí pudo escuchar la conversación de su primo y Yuri.

Yuri: ¡¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco?! ¡Kanda por poco te mata! Te pedí que dejases de pelear con esos lobos.

Tsubasa se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso.

Tocko: Me atacó a traición, no pude hacer nada.

Yuri: ¿A traición?

Tocko: Sí, pensaba ir a verte, cuando ese animal me atacó por el camino.

Yuri: ¿A verme, otra vez? ¿No te bastaron las citas de antes y las noches de luna nueva y lluvia?

Tocko(colorado): Pues no, cariño. No puedo estar un minuto sin ti.

Yuri: Eres un caso perdido.

Los jóvenes se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Tsubasa los observaba con la boca abierta.

Yuri: Pero no vuelvas a pelear, ¿vale? No quiero perderte.

Tocko: Tranquila, esos lobos no pueden conmigo. Además, estoy pensando en sentar la cabeza y formar una familia contigo, lejos de los Kanda.

Yuri: Te amo.

Tsubasa sonrió, orgulloso de su primo. Ningún Kuroichi se había marchado de Shikuoza para hacer su vida, debido a la guerra que tenían con los Kanda. Tocko sería el primer Kuroichi en renunciar a las luchas y vivir en paz. Al caer la tarde, Tsubasa se fue con Sanae al parque y se sentaron un banco.

Sanae: No me puedo creer que Kanda sea tan canalla.

Tsubasa: A mí no me sorprende mucho, ese lobo es capaz de todo con tal de hacerme sufrir.

Sanae: ¿Pero no es consciente de que estuvo a punto de matar a tu primo?

Tsubasa: Kanda no tiene escrúpulos, nunca llegó a matar a nadie pero desde que se obsesionó contigo creo que no le queda ni pizca de juicio.

Sanae: Es mi culpa, Tsubasa. Por mi culpa Kanda os está haciendo todo esto.

Tsubasa: No, cielo. No es culpa tuya, ese lobo está loco, no es consciente de que al ser un animal no se puede emparejar con un humano. Y pensar que a su madre le pasó lo mismo con mi padre.

Sanae: ¡¿Con tu padre?!

Tsubasa: Sí, pero mi madre le dio su merecido. Desde entonces no se ha vuelto a acercar a nosotros.

Sanae: Es increíble.

Tsubasa: Ya lo sé, yo también me quedé a cuadros cuando me lo contó mi madre. Así que no te preocupes, si ella pudo con la madre de Kanda, yo podré con Kanda.

Sanae: Sé que podrás.

Los chicos se besaron tiernamente y después se abrazaron durante un largo rato.

Pasaban las semanas y Kanda no volvió a atacar a nadie, algo que extrañó a Tsubasa, además, desapareció del instituto sin avisar y tampoco aparecía por las calles. Mientras, Tocko se recuperaba notablemente, aunque poco a poco, y recibía visitas diariamente, sobre todo de Yuri. Tsubasa iba ganando todos los partidos de la liga escolar de su país y todas las tardes quedaba con Sanae para pasear. El chico era feliz durante ese tiempo de paz, lo único que le preocupaba era el extraño comportamiento de Kumi hacia él, la loba no dejaba de hablarle con voz amable y de hacerle tantos favores como podía, pero Tsubasa decidió no prestarle mucha atención a aquello pues quería disfrutar de la ausencia de su mortal enemigo para descansar después de tantos sustos. Al final, cuando Tocko se recuperó del todo y pudo salir del hospital, empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad. Esa época les encantaba a Tsubasa y a Tocko, ya que siempre jugaban a tirarse bolas de nieve y revolcarse en ella(con su forma de lobo). Aunque ese año no jugaban tanto como antes, porque pasaban casi todo el tiempo con sus respectivas novias.

Al llegar el Fin de Año, Tsubasa llamó a Sanae para que fuera con él a su fiesta del Año Viejo. La chica preguntó a sus padres si le dejaban ir.

Padre: Está bien, porque vayas un año a celebrarlo a casa de un amigo no pasa nada, pero te quiero aquí antes de las 24: 40.

Sanae: Gracias, papá.

Sanae les dio un beso de agradecimiento a sus padres y subió a su habitación para arreglarse. Kunichi la siguió.

Kunichi: ¿ Vas a ir a casa de tu novio?

Sanae: Sí, ¿por qué?

Kunichi: No sé, a lo mejor os besaréis.

Sanae: Por favor no le digas nada a papá ni a mamá.

Kunichi: Tranquila, no diré nada. Pero...

Sanae: ¿Qué quieres?

Kunichi: Quiero un coche teledirigido, de esos que están de moda.

Sanae: ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta uno de esos trastos?!

Kunichi: Vale, entonces veremos como se toma papá lo de tu novio.

Sanae: Está bien, está bien. Te compraré ese coche.

Kunichi: ¡Bien!

Al llegar la noche, Sanae se despidió de su familia y se dirigió a la casa de Tsubasa. La luna estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nubes cargadas de nieve, esa noche los Kuroichi no se convertirían en lobos. Cuando la chica llamó al timbre, Tsubasa abrió la puerta.

Tsubasa: Hola, cariño. ¿Vienes bien abrigada?

Sanae: Sí, ¿por qué?

Tsubasa: Porque tenemos que andar bastante para llegar a la fiesta.

Sanae: ¿Eh?

Tsubasa: Ya lo comprenderás cuando lleguemos.

Tsubasa y Sanae comenzaron a caminar por las calles cubiertas de nieve.

Sanae: ¿Y tu madre?

Tsubasa: Está en la fiesta. Era una de las encargadas de prepararla.

Pronto llegaron al límite de la ciudad con el bosque, y se adentraron en él. Sanae se extrañaba por la ruta que seguían, pero no dijo nada. Al llegar a un claro, la chica se quedó alucinada.


	15. Año Nuevo con los Kuroichi

Capítulo 15

Año Nuevo con los Kuroichi

Sanae no se creía lo que estaba viendo, todos los Kuroichi, de todas partes del mundo, estaban reunidos en aquel claro del bosque.

Tsubasa: ¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Todos: ¡Hola Tsubasa!

De entre el grupo salió un lobezno castaño de ojos azules, que se acercó a la pareja tambaleándose sobre sus patitas.

Tsubasa: Hola, Ruichi, ¿ qué haces transformado, si aún no es el momento?

Ruichi: Me guzta mi fodma. ¿Ezta ez tu novia?

Tsubasa: Sí.

Sanae se agachó para acariciar la cabecita del cachorro.

Sanae: Hola, pequeñín. Me llamo Sanae.

Ruichi: Encantado. Oye huelez muy bien.

Sanae: Gracias.

El lobezno se alejó torpemente hacia su madre, que tenía forma humana.

Sanae: ¿Es un pariente tuyo?

Tsubasa: Uno de ellos, como puedes ver. Todos los días de Fin de Año los Kuroichi nos reunimos en este claro y celebramos aquí la fiesta, traemos comida y nos contamos entre todos como nos fue el año.

Sanae: Vaya, ¿y qué hacéis cuando tocan las campanadas de Fin de Año?

Tsubasa: Ya lo verás.

El chico les presentó su novia a sus familiares, que le dieron una cálida bienvenida a la joven. Después, todo el clan se juntó para contar las aventuras que habían vivido ese año, incluidos Tsubasa y Tocko. Durante ese tiempo, Ruichi se acomodó junto a las piernas de Sanae, y la chica comenzó a rascarle las orejas. El lobezno, encantado por sus caricias, le enseñó su rosado vientre para que se lo rascase. A las 23: 58, todos los Kuroichi hechizados se transformaron en lobos y se quedaron en silencio con las orejas erectas. Cuando sonó la primera campanada, los lobos aullaron a unísono, lo mismo hicieron a la segunda y así sucesivamente. El bosque entero se llenó de aquella melodía nocturna, rompiendo la tranquilidad que allí reinaba, hasta que las campanadas cesaron. Los lobos recobraron su apariencia humana.

Todos: ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Tsubasa se acercó a Sanae y se dieron un apasionado beso.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué tal aullé?

Sanae: Muy bien, parecías un lobo de verdad.

Tsubasa: Gracias. Esta es la tradición más antigua de los Kuroichi, y seguiremos haciéndola hasta que se termine la maldición.

Sanae: ¿Y cuando se termine, qué haréis?

Tsubasa: No lo sé, han pasado tantos siglos...

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Natsuko llamó a su hijo.

Tsubasa: ¿qué quieres, mamá?

Natsuko: ¿Por qué no te llevas a Sanae a nuestra casa? Así podrá entrar en calor después de pasar toda la noche al intemperie.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo picardamente.

Tsubasa(colorado): No sé, mamá. Sus padres se preocuparán si no llega antes de las 24: 40.

Natsuko: ¿Entonces qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras hablas conmigo? ¡Apuraos!

Tsubasa: Pero…

Natsuko: Es Año Nuevo, por una noche no te diré nada.

El chico se despidió de su familia y después se llevó a Sanae. Durante el camino, los novios charlaban sobre la fiesta.

Sanae: Me encanta Ruichi, es una monada.

Tsubasa: Pues si lo vieras en su forma humana...

Sanae: Siempre me gustaron los niños, me gustaría tanto casarme y tener hijos...

Tsubasa(colorado): Pues yo te haría ese favor con mucho gusto.

Sanae(colorada): Picarón.

Cuando pasaron por delante de la casa de Tsubasa, éste se detuvo.

Tsubasa: Sanae.

Sanae: ¿Qué?

Tsubasa: Verás... Por favor no te ofendas ni pienses que soy un pervertido por pedírtelo, pero...

Sanae: ¿Qué quieres?

Tsubasa: Me preguntaba... si querrías entrar en mi casa y...

Sanae se puso roja como un tomate.

Tsubasa: Ay, no sé por qué te pregunto algo así. Soy un salido, perdóname, no quise herir tus sentimientos.

Sanae: ¿Qué hora es?

Tsubasa: Ehhhh, las 12: 25.

Sanae: No tengo que ir a casa hasta las 12:40, si nos damos prisa...

Tsubasa: ¿Estás segura?

Sanae: No podría estarlo más.

El chico mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entraron en la casa y subieron a la habitación de Tsubasa intentando no despertar a Mancha ni a Souris, que se habían quedado durmiendo en el salón. Tsubasa cerró sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto, se acercó a Sanae y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente. A los pocos segundos, la ternura se convirtió en deseo, y Tsubasa hizo recular a la chica hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla. Se quitaron la ropa lentamente, y cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, los cuerpos de ambos se llenaron de pasión. No se daban cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, porque para ellos se había detenido. El chico, con la sangre desbocada por el deseo, iba a entrar dentro de ella cuando de repente sonó el móvil de Sanae.

Sanae: ¡Mierda!

La chica cogió el teléfono mientras Tsubasa se quitaba de encima, respirando entrecortadamente.

Padre: ¡Sanae! ¡¿Tú sabes que hora es?! ¿Dónde coño estás?

Sanae miró el despertador de Tsubasa: ¡Las ¡ 1:00 de la madrugada! 0-0

Sanae: Lo siento, papá. Es que me distraje en la fiesta, ahora voy.

Padre: Cuando llegues hablaremos de esto muy seriamente.

El Sr. Nakazawa colgó el teléfono, dejando a Sanae con una cara tan pálida que parecía un fantasma.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sanae: Era mi padre, me ha dicho que llego tarde a casa.

Tsubasa: ¡Mierda! Es culpa mía.

Sanae: No es culpa tuya, cariño.

Tsubasa: Si no te hubiera pedido esto ahora no estarías en este lío.

Sanae: Tsubasa, tranquilo. Nos lo pasamos bien, eso es lo que cuenta.

Tsubasa se puso colorado y Sanae le dio un beso en el labio superior.

Sanae: Bueno, me tengo que ir.

La chica se vistió y se arregló el pelo como pudo. Después, se acercó a Tsubasa y se besaron.

Sanae: Hasta mañana.

Tsubasa: Hasta luego.

Sanae bajó las escaleras con sigilo y salió de la casa, contenta y preocupada a la vez. Se sentía feliz por haber echo(casi) el amor con su novio, pero preocupada por la regañina que le iba a caer cuando llegase a su casa. Al pasar al lado de un callejón, no se dio cuenta de que allí, oculto tras unos cubos de basura, había un lobo gris que la miraba con deseo. En ese momento, sopló una suave brisa que llevó el olor de Sanae hasta el animal, que reconoció los olores que estaban pegados al cuerpo de la chica.

Kanda(murmurando): Maldito Tsubasa. Esta me la pagas, Sanae tendría que ser mía. De esta no te libras.

Sanae no escuchó los murmullos del lobo y siguió su camino. Al llegar a su casa, sus padres la estaban esperando en el vestíbulo con mala cara.

Sanae: Buenas noches.

Padre: Es la 1:10, no me puedo creer que nos desobedecieras.

Sanae: Me divertía mucho en la fiesta de Tsubasa, papá. No me di cuenta de la hora.

Madre: Entiendo que te lo pasaste bien allí, Sanae. Pero no puedes desatenderte tanto de la hora.

Sanae: Lo siento.

Padre: Por esta vez pasa, porque es Año Nuevo. Pero que no vuelva a repetirse, ¿entendido?

Sanae: Sí, papá.

Madre: Venga, sube a tu habitación y ponte el pijama.

La chica obedeció sin rechistar y después se metió en la cama. Recordaba lo bien que se lo pasó en la fiesta de los Kuroichi, jamás llegó a pensar que Tsubasa tenía tantos parientes. En ese momento se acordó de lo que le dijo Tsubasa sobre casarse y tener hijos, seguramente sería un padre magnífico. Soñó que se casaba con Tsubasa, y luego se veía en el jardín de una casa. En aquella parcela había unos niños jugando con su marido, pero ninguno de ellos se transformaba en lobo, ¿por qué sería?¿Acaso sus hijos no heredarían el hechizo de los Kuroichi?


	16. La confesión de Kumi y el reto a muerte

Capítulo 16La confesión de Kumi y el reto a muerte

A los pocos días de la fiesta, la vacaciones terminaron y los chicos volvieron al instituto. Tsubasa, Sanae, Tocko y Yuri fueron a sus clases juntos como de costumbre. Pero, al entrar en su aula, Tsubasa y Sanae vieron algo que hizo que se les congelase la sangre: ¡Kanda estaba sentado en su pupitre! El joven de pelo rizo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tsubasa, y éste se la devolvió.

Profesor: ¡Siéntense todos, por favor!

Los alumnos obedecieron inmediatamente. Cuando Tsubasa se sentó, se fijó en que Kanda no dejaba de mirar a Sanae con deseo. El chico estaba enfurecido, no le agradaba nada la mirada del lobo. Al terminar las clases, Tsubasa y Sanae fueron al entrenamiento. Después, el joven aprovechó el descanso para apartarse del equipo y refrescarse la cara en los grifos. Pero en ese momento, Kanda se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió en antebrazo. Tsubasa se transformó en lobo, dispuesto a luchar contra aquel animal enloquecido. El lobo blanco peleó con saña, pero Kanda era muy rápido, más de lo que recordaba. Al final, el lobo gris le dio un fuerte mordisco en la pata trasera, haciendo que Tsubasa perdiese el equilibrio y por poco se cayera. Kanda aprovechó ese instante para inmovilizarlo apoyando su garra en el cuello de lobo blanco. El chico se fijó en que Kanda tenía el cuerpo lleno de llagas y en su vientre había una enorme franja que aún estaba cicatrizando.

Tsubasa: Parece que no estuviste de vacaciones precisamente.

Kanda: Estuve entrenándome en el monte con mi padre, gracias a las peleas que mantuve con lobos mayores que yo mis músculos se han fortalecido y tengo más experiencia. Ahora que soy más fuerte, te mataré aquí mismo y Sanae será sólo para mí.

Tsubasa: Tú eres un animal, Kanda. Tu obsesión te ha desquiciado por completo.

Kanda presionó más la garganta del joven.

Kanda: ¡Cállate, escoria! Dentro de unos segundos serás comida de buitres, aunque, ¿quién iba a pensar que estrenases a Sanae para mí?

Tsubasa: ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Kanda: Creo que dentro de poco voy a hacerlo, y tú no podrás impedirlo.

Kanda observó el colgante de plata que llevaba el lobo blanco en el cuello.

Kanda: Vaya, además te hizo un regalo muy bonito, me parece que me lo voy a quedar.

El lobo gris estuvo a punto de clavar sus colmillos en la yugular de Tsubasa y quitarle el colgante de paso cuando, de repente, una figura castaña apartó a Kanda del herido.

Kanda: ¡Kumi! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Kumi estaba delante de Tsubasa en su forma lupina, dispuesta a defender al chico de las garras de su primo.

Kumi: ¡Aléjate de Tsubasa!

Kanda: Creo que no soy el único de desea a un humano. Aunque, ya que tu amado es mi peor enemigo, tú también morirás.

El lobo se lanzó contra Kumi, ésta se agachó y cuando Kanda estuvo a unos centímetros de ella, se incorporó y desgarró el pecho del joven lobo. Éste, malherido, se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes les echó una mirada asesina a su prima y a Tsubasa, que seguía en el suelo.

Kanda: Kumi, esto lo vas a pagar muy caro, y en cuanto a ti, Tsubasa, no te creas que te has librado.

Cuando el lobo gris se fue, Kumi se transformó en humana y ayudó a Tsubasa a levantarse, que también regresó a su forma humana.

Kumi: ¿Estás bien, Tsubasa? Te sangra la pierna.

Tsubasa: No es nada. Kumi, ¿por qué me has ayudado? Si los Kanda nos odiáis a muerte.

Kumi: Tsubasa, voy a ser sincera. Yo... te amo.

Tsubasa se quedó de piedra, sin saber qué decir.

Tsubasa: Pero... tú eres una loba, Kumi.

Kumi: Lo sé, no estoy muy orgullosa de heredar esta obsesión de mi tía y mi primo. Pero dime una cosa, ¿tú amas a Sanae?

Tsubasa: Con todo mi corazón.

Kumi: ¿ Y estás dispuesto a defenderla hasta la muerte?

Tsubasa: Sí.

Kumi: Entonces no debes apartarte de ella ni un segundo, cuando a Kanda se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta que consigue su objetivo. Y otra cosa, en el fondo nunca quise participar en esta absurda guerra, pero no tuve más remedio.

Tsubasa miró la enorme cicatriz que tenía la loba en el cuello.

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Kumi: Me lo hizo mi padre, por decirle que no merecía la pena luchar con vosotros. Seguro que Kanda le contará a la manada lo que he hecho y me expulsarán, pero me alegro por ello, ahora seré libre y podré vivir en paz.

Tsubasa: Lo siento.

Kumi: No pasa nada, Sanae tiene suerte de tenerte como novio. Espero que algún día yo también encuentre a un buen compañero.

Tsubasa: Seguro que lo consigues.

Kumi: Gracias, nunca te olvidaré.

Kumi se convirtió en lobo y se alejó del lugar, pero antes miró a Tsubasa por última vez y lanzó un aullido de despedida, el chico hizo lo mismo mientras la joven loba se marchaba hacia el bosque. Cuando los chicos se fueron a sus casa, Sanae le preguntó a su novio dónde estaba Kumi.

Tsubasa: Ven, te lo explicaré.

La pareja se alejó del camino y se fueron al parque, allí, Tsubasa le contó a Sanae lo sucedido.

Sanae: ¿Kumi... era... era un lobo también?

Tsubasa: ¿No lo pensaste al enterarte de lo de Kanda?

Sanae: No se me pasó por la cabeza, era muy buena persona.

Tsubasa: Y tanto que lo era, espero que sea feliz en el bosque.

Sanae: Yo también.

En ese momento, apareció Kanda de entre los arbustos. Tsubasa se transformó y se puso delante de Sanae para defenderla, pero se dio cuenta de que su enemigo no venía con intención de pelear y recuperó su forma humana.

Kanda: ¿Dónde está Kumi?

Tsubasa: Se ha ido, estaba harta de esa vida de lucha que llevaba con vosotros.

Kanda: Mejor para ella, porque sus padres la están esperando para echarla de la manada.

Sanae: Si eso es para lo que viniste, ya puedes marcharte.

Kanda: No, cariño. Ya que tu debilucho novio te merece tanto, ¿por qué no hacemos un duelo a muerte para saber quién te merece más?

Sanae: No, no quiero pele...

Tsubasa: Acepto el reto, Kanda.

Sanae: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tsubasa, no!

Kanda: Je, je. Está bien. Mañana, después de clase, me libraré de ti, por fin. Aprovechad esta noche, porque será la última en que podréis estar juntos.

Cuando el lobo gris se fue, Sanae le dio una bofetada a Tsubasa.

Sanae: ¡¿Tú estás loco?! ¡Mañana ese desquiciado te matará!

Tsubasa: ¿Es que no confías en que le derrote?

Sanae: Sí, pero...

Tsubasa: ¿Entonces por qué te pones así?

Sanae(llorando): No quiero perderte.

Tsubasa: No me perderás, cielo.

Sanae: Pero si ganas, ¿matarás a Kanda?

Tsubasa se calló, el duelo era a muerte, pero él no era un asesino. Nunca se rigió por la ley de aniquilar al más débil ni de obedecer al más fuerte, siempre pensó que esas leyes eran crueles y absurdas. Y aunque Kanda era odioso hasta decir basta, no merecía la muerte, nadie la merecía. Pero también podía ser Tsubasa quién cayese, y Kanda no tenía escrúpulos, si Tsubasa era derrotado, moría.

Al llegar la noche, el chico no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría suceder al día siguiente. Tenía miedo, si Kanda le mataba, Sanae quedaría desprotegida y el lobo gris era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a la joven. En ese momento, escuchó unos sonidos de algo golpeando contra el cristal de su ventana. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, en el jardín estaba Sanae, que había estado tirando pequeñas piedras para llamar su atención.

Tsubasa: ¡Sanae! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sanae: Vengo a estar contigo.

Tsubasa: Pero tus padres te regañarán.

Sanae: Eso no importa ahora, ¿puedo entrar?

Tsubasa bajó las escaleras en silencio y le abrió la puerta a la chica.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué has venido hoy?

Sanae: No es que no confíe en que ganes, pero tú también sabes perfectamente que podría ser la última vez que estemos juntos.

El chico observó el cielo nocturno, la luna había quedado tapada por unas enormes nubes de tormenta.

Tsubasa: De todos modos estallará pronto una tormenta, pasa.

Sanae entró en la casa y Tsubasa cerró la puerta muy despacio, intentando no despertar a su madre ni a sus mascotas, Mancha y Souris. El chico subió a su cuarto seguido por Sanae. Allí, el joven cerró la puerta del mismo modo que la anterior y se acercó a Sanae, que comenzó a sollozar.

Tsubasa: Sanae, es verdad que tal vez mañana no sobreviva. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, confía en mí.

Sanae(llorando): Pero, Tsubasa...

Tsubasa la abrazó fuertemente.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.

Ambos se apartaron y Tsubasa empezó a besar los labios de la joven. Al poco tiempo, se encontraban desnudos en la cama, los rayos y relámpagos iluminaban sus cuerpos cada vez que estallaban. No sabían exactamente por qué, pero esa noche sentían más pasión que nunca, tal vez porque sabían que ese momento en el que estaban unidos completamente, podría ser el último.

En el vertedero cercano, Kanda descansaba sobre su viejo sofá. Estaba totalmente seguro de que vencería de una vez por todas a su mortal enemigo y que conseguiría el amor de Sanae. En ese momento apareció su madre, Bina.

Kanda(enfadado): ¡¿No puedo dormir tranquilo por una vez?! Mañana tengo una pelea muy seria.

Bina: ¿Contra quién?

Kanda: Contra el estúpido de Tsubasa. Le reté a un duelo a muerte mañana por la tarde, y cuando haya acabado con él, Sanae será por fin mía.

Bina: Ten cuidado, hijo mío. Si Tsubasa es tan ágil como su madre...

Kanda se enfureció y no dejó que su madre terminara la frase.

Kanda: ¡Ese humano jamás me vencerá! Que disfrute estas horas que le quedan, porque mañana le seccionaré la yugular.

Mientras, en la casa de los Ozora, Tsubasa y Sanae habían consumido su pasión. Exhaustos, se abrazaron tiernamente y se durmieron, olvidando por un momento el temido duelo del día siguiente.


	17. El final de la guerra y del hechizo

Capítulo 17

Fin de la guerra y el hechizo

El amanecer, la joven pareja descansaba en la cama hasta que sonó el despertador. Tsubasa estiró el brazo, lo apagó, se volvió a tumbar y besó a Sanae en los labios, despertándola.

Sanae: Mmmmm, buenos días.

Tsubasa: Buenos días, dormilona.

Sanae se incorporó y miró su hombro derecho, ¡estaba lleno de chupetones!

Sanae: ¡¿Pero qué me has hecho?!

Tsubasa: Pensé que te habías enterado cuando te besé el hombro.

Sanae: Así que era eso lo que me hacía cosquillas.

Tsubasa: Lo siento.

De repente Tsubasa oyó pasos que subían las escaleras. Sanae se ocultó debajo de las sábanas para no ser descubierta. Justo cuando se escondió por completo, Natsuko abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Natsuko: Arriba, Tsubasa. Dentro de poco vendrá Tocko.

En ese momento, Natsuko notó unos extraños pero familiares olores. También vio un bulto al lado de su hijo, que respiraba.

Natsuko: Levanta las sábanas, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: No… no hace falta, mamá. Yo mudaré las mantas de la cama hoy.

Natsuko: No es por eso.

La mujer se acercó a la cama y levantó la sábana, dejando a Sanae al descubierto.

Sanae: Ho… hola, Sra. Ozora.

Natsuko: ¡Lo sabía!

Tsubasa: Mamá… por favor, no te enojes.

Natsuko: ¿Qué no me enoje? ¿Y tus padres, Sanae, saben esto?

Sanae: No, ni siquiera saben que salgo con Tsubasa.

Natsuko: ¡¿Qué?!

Tsubasa: Es cierto, mamá. Su padre es muy protector y por eso no les contó nada.

Natsuko: Lo comprendo, pero escaparse de casa para estar con alguien no es lo más adecuado.

Sanae: Lo sé, Sra. Nakazawa. Pero es que Tsubasa y Kanda…

Tsubasa le tapó la boca a su novia.

Tsubasa: Nos hemos… peleado otra vez.

Natsuko: ¿Otra vez? Un día vas a tener un disgusto, hijo.

Tsubasa: Lo sé.

Natsuko: Venga, vestíos e iros al instituto. No diré nada a los Nakazawa.

Sanae: Muchas gracias.

Natsuko: Pero es la primera y la última vez que os cubro ¿eh?

Tsubasa(murmurando): Posiblemente la sea.

Natsuko: ¿Qué has dicho, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Nada.

Los jóvenes se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar mientras Natsuko ordenaba el cuarto de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Hoy es el día de la pelea.

Sanae(triste): Sí.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, venceré. Te lo prometo.

El chico agarró la mano de Sanae, que estaba apoyada en la mesa.

Sanae: Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. No quiero verte morir a manos de ese loco.

Tsubasa: Lucharé con todo mi espíritu, por ti.

Sanae sonrió, aunque sus ojos reflejaban sufrimiento. A los pocos minutos llegó Tocko y la pareja salió.

Tocko: ¡Sanae! ¿Qué haces aq…? Ah, claro. Ya lo entiendo, aquí hubo juerga nocturna. ¬¬

Tsubasa y Sanae se sonrojaron tanto que parecían dos semáforos. Cuando se iban a marchar, Tsubasa subió corriendo a su habitación y abrazó a su madre, posiblemente aquella fuese la última vez que la vería.

Natsuko: ¿qué te pasa, hijo? ¿Por qué me abrazas así?

El chico se dispuso a irse, pero antes se giró y le lanzó una triste mirada a su madre.

Tsubasa: Adiós, mamá. Te quiero.

Natsuko: ¿Eh?

De camino al instituto, Tocko notó algo raro en el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Tocko: ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿No os salió bien la cosa o qué?

Tsubasa: Ja,ja. Como me río, ja,ja. ¬¬

Sanae: Tsubasa va a…

El joven volvió a taparle la boca.

Tsubasa: A… ganar el campeonato juvenil.

Tocko: Claro que lo ganarás. De lo contrario, te clavaré los colmillos en el trasero.

Tsubasa: Ja, ja; je, je; jo, jo; ju, ju. ¬¬

Sanae(susurrando) : ¿Por qué no se lo podemos contar a nadie ?

Tsubasa(susurrando): No quiero preocupar a nadie más, Sanae. Si apenas soporto verte sufrir a ti, menos soportaré ver a más gente preocupada por mí.

La chica lo entendió, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. En la clase, Kanda no dejaba de mirar a Tsubasa con burla y fanfarronería. El lobo estaba seguro de que el muchacho caería y se libraría de él por fin. Después de las clases y del entrenamiento, Tsubasa se despidió de sus compañeros como si fuera la última vez que jugaba con ellos, y con Tocko y Yuri hizo lo mismo.

Tsubasa: Tocko, prométeme que tú y Yuri cuidaréis de Sanae si me pasa algo.

Tocko(extrañado): Ehhhh, vale.

Tsubasa: Gracias, colega. Para mí siempre serás como un hermano mayor.

Tocko: Y tú para mí eres como un niño sin mi ayuda no sabría ni comer.

Tsubasa: No te pases.¬¬

A las 18:00, Tsubasa se dirigió hacia el parque seguido de Sanae. A mitad de camino, el chico se giró hacia ella.

Tsubasa: A partir de aquí iré sólo.

Sanae: Quiero ir contigo, cielo.

Tsubasa: No, Sanae. Si me derrota, no quiero que veas mi muerte y te traumatices para toda la vida. No sería bueno para tu futuro.

Sanae(llorando): Pero Tsubasa…

Tsubasa abrazó a la joven con todas sus fuerzas y después le besó apasionadamente los labios.

Tsubasa: Siempre estaré a tu lado.

El chico salió corriendo, dejando a Sanae llorando amargamente. En el parque, Tsubasa vio a Kanda esperándolo.

Tsubasa: Ya estoy aquí.

Kanda: Vaya, pensé que saldrías por patas como una gallina asustada. Pero lo reconozco, tienes cojones.

Tsubasa: Déjate de parloteo y transfórmate.

Tsubasa se convirtió en lobo, pero Kanda no hizo nada.

Tsubasa: ¿A qué esperas? ¿A que vengan los Reyes Magos?

Kanda: Ja,ja. Muy gracioso, lo que pasa es que estoy pensando en cómo será el cuerpo de Sanae, tan delgado y bien formado.

El lobo blanco comenzó a gruñir roncamente, desando abalanzarse sobre la garganta de su enemigo, aunque se aguantó. En ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina.

Sanae: ¡Deteneos, por favor! ¡No luchéis!

Sanae se puso en medio de los dos lobos y miró a Tsubasa.

Sanae: Tsubasa, esto no merece la pena. Tú no eres así, eres gentil y de buen corazón, no un gamberro ni un asesino.

El lobo miró tiernamente a los ojos cafés de la chica, ella tenía razón, pelear a muerte era una estupidez. Pero de repente, Kanda se acercó a Sanae y la empujó, haciendo que la joven cayese mal y se lastimara el hombro derecho.

Tsubasa: ¡Sanae, no!

El lobo blanco dio un paso hacia ella, pero Kanda se lanzó contra el joven con su forma lupina. Mientras, en una zona cercana, Tocko y Yuri paseaban cogidos de la mano.

Yuri: ¿Qué crees que quería decir Tsubasa con que protegiéramos a Sanae si le pasaba algo? Era como si nos la estuviera confiando.

Tocko: No lo sé. Tal vez tanto las hormonas le estén atontando un poquito.

En ese instante, el chico olfateó el olor de su primo y de Kanda, mezclado con sangre.

Tocko: ¡Vamos, Yuri! ¡Tsubasa y Kanda están peleándose de una manera que no me gusta nada, huelo mucha sangre!

Tocko se convirtió en lobo y corrió en dirección de los olores, seguido por su novia.

El suelo del parque había quedado cubierto por unas enormes manchas de sangre. El pelaje blanco de Tsubasa estaba manchado de rojo por todas partes, mientras que Kanda sólo recibió un par de mordiscos en el lomo y en el pecho. El lobo gris había sido muy bien entrenado a base de peleas con lobos mayores y duras pruebas en el monte, debido a eso, su cuerpo estaba mejor preparado y fortalecido para la lucha. En cambio, Tsubasa estaba casi debilitado del todo, su cuerpo apenas respondía a su sistema nervioso y sus patas, que casi nunca se desequilibraron, ahora se tambaleaban sin cesar. De la boca del muchacho salía un hilo de sangre, y su vista cada vez se nublaba más, hasta el punto de que Kanda no era más que una mancha borrosa de color gris. Kanda, convencido de ser el vencedor, se burló cruelmente de su contrincante.

Kanda: ¡Ja! ¿Y tú eres el que me ha derrotado tantas veces? No me llegas ni a la almohadilla de la garra. ¡Ahora, te mataré con un simple colmillazo y Sanae será por fin mía!

Mientras que el lobo gris corría hacia Tsubasa con los belfos levantados que permitían ver su afilada dentadura, el chico recordó sus momentos más felices: Sus juegos infantiles con Tocko; las caricias de su madre y su padre; sus compañeros del Natkasu; sus victorias sobre el campo de fútbol; el amor de Sanae…

Tsubasa(pensando): ¡Sanae! Le prometí que no me dejaría vencer, y estoy tan debilitado que no puedo ni ver con claridad. Pero no pienso morir así y dejar que Sanae sufra más que ahora.

Le vinieron a la mente sus recuerdos con la chica: Cuando la rescató de Kanda por primera vez; cuando lo acogió y curó en su casa; el primer beso; la primera cita; la fiesta de Fin de Año, la primera vez que hicieron el amor; sus planes del futuro. No podía permitir que ese lobo le arrebatase una futura vida feliz junto a su amada Sanae, esos pensamientos felices con la joven hicieron que sus fuerzas regresaran. La vista le mejoró y sus patas le arquearon a pesar del dolor, vio a Kanda a pocos centímetros de su cuello. De repente, recordó lo que le dijo su madre.

Flash back

Natsuko: Agarré a Bina por la nuca con los colmillos y la lancé al aire.

Fin del Flash back

Tsubasa, con todas sus fuerzas, esquivó el ataque del lobo gris, haciendo que éste perdiese el equilibrio. Lo agarró con los dientes por la piel del cuello e impulsándose sobre sus patas traseras, lanzó al animal a mucha distancia. Kanda cayó de lado, rozándose el costado con las piedrecillas y la tierra del suelo.

Kanda(pensando): Es… es imposible… me ha vencido un simple humano. Y además debilitado.

Tsubasa se acercó a Kanda, que aún seguía tumbado.

Kanda: Esto me pasa por confiarme demasiado, creí que entrenándome físicamente lograría derrotarte. Pero ya veo que mi fuerza de espíritu no ha sido suficiente. ¡Mátame! ¿A qué estás esperando?

Tsubasa sabía que en un duelo a muerte el vencedor mataba al perdedor. Pero él no era un asesino, aunque Kanda fuera un animal que no mereciese ni la nobleza de su raza. Su corazón le prohibía acabar con aquel lobo humillado, entonces se trasformó en humano ayudó a Kanda a levantarse. Sanae, que lo había visto todo, se acercó a ellos.

Kanda: ¿Por qué haces esto? Me has derrotado y no merezco vivir.

Tsubasa: Te equivocas, Kanda. Eres un buen luchador, nunca he conocido a nadie tan fuerte y hábil. Perdiste porque te dejaste llevar por el deseo y la fanfarronería, pero por eso no mereces morir, nadie lo merece.

Kanda: Mi padre me rigió por la ley de eliminare a los más débiles y obedecer a los más fuertes.

Tsubasa: Esa ley es una mierda. No hace más que crear conflictos y guerras. No debes tirar tu vida por la borda por lo que digan los demás.

Kanda: Tienes razón, humano… digo Tsubasa. Ahora iré a decirle a mi padre mi derrota, y si me expulsa, buscaré a Kumi en el bosque y le pediré disculpas. Espero encontrar una nueva vida de paz como ella. Y Sanae, siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, tienes derecho a odiarme.

Sanae se agachó a la altura del lobo y le acarició la cabeza.

Sanae: Tranquilo, Kanda. No te odio, veo que en el fondo tienes un corazón puro. Si lo dejas salir, no tardarás en encontrar a una loba que te ame.

Kanda: Gracias, a los dos.

Kanda se alejó y les miró por última vez.

Kanda: Tsubasa, cuida bien de Sanae o te mataré.

Tsubasa: Descuida, lobito. La protegeré con mi vida.

En el rostro severo del lobo se pudo diferenciar una dulce sonrisa, cuando desapareció, se escuchó un sonoro aullido de despedida al cual Tsubasa respondió. Sanae, llorando de alegría y alivio, se echó a los brazos de Tsubasa.

De camino al vertedero, Kanda se topó con Tocko y Yuri.

Tocko(gruñendo): ¿Qué le has hecho a mi primo? Hueles a su sangre.

Kanda: Tranquilo, chaval. Tu primo está a salvo con Sanae, así ni se te ocurra estorbarles.

Kanda se marchó tambaleándose debido al escozor que sentía en el costado. Tocko y Yuri se miraron y comprendieron de inmediato lo que les dijo el lobo, así que volvieron a sus casas.

Tsubasa y Sanae se sentaron bajo un enorme árbol centenario situado en una colina desde donde se veía toda Shikuoza. Al chico ese ligar le parecía familiar, pero no sabía por qué.

Tsubasa: ¿Sabes, Sanae? En el fondo respetaba a Kanda. No porque fuera mayor que yo, sino porque era un buen luchador seguro de sí mismo.

Sanae: Pero tú peleas muy bien, y parece que sabes lo que haces cuando luchas.

Tsubasa: En realidad siempre me ha costado mantener la cabeza bien fría, tenía miedo de dañar mortalmente a mi adversario si le mordía en un punto flaco. Esa preocupación la aprovechaban para herirme, nunca he mantenido completamente la calma.

Sanae le besó en la mejilla.

Sanae: Esa forma de preocuparte por los demás es lo que te hace mejor luchador, eres la persona más noble que he conocido.

Tsubasa: Siento mucho tener que marcharme pronto a Brasil, no sé si podré vivir allí sin tenerte a mi lado.

Sanae: ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de la pelea? _Siempre estaré a tu lado._

Tsubasa sonrió.

Tsubasa: Cada noche de luna aullaré para ti, aunque los vecinos me tiren sus zapatos.

Sanae: Eres demasiado romántico. Y eso me gusta.

Justo cuando el sol se ponía detrás del horizonte, la pareja se besó apasionadamente. En ese momento, Tsubasa, Tocko, Natsuko, Ruichi y todos los Kuroichi sintieron una dolorosa vibración en el cuerpo. La sangre les hervía, la vista se les nublaba y el cuerpo se les tambaleaba, hasta que se desmayaron.

Sanae: ¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsubasa…!

Las voces de Sanae se hacían cada vez más lejanas, hasta que dejaron de oírse. Pero Tsubasa escuchó otra voz que lo llamaba, esta vez masculina. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sabuto, su antepasado, en su forma humana.

Sabuto: Enhorabuena, Tsubasa. La maldición se ha roto gracias a ti.


	18. Epílogo

Capítulo 18

Epílogo

Ya han pasado ocho años desde que el hechizo se rompió. Tsubasa se marchó a Brasil para convertirse en un mejor futbolista, pero su relación con Sanae continuó por cartas y llamadas telefónicas. Cuando Tsubasa cumplió diecinueve años, regresó a Japón y allí se reencontró con su amada, también participó en el Mundial de fútbol con la selección japonesa, la cual por supuesto, ganaron. Después de esto, una noche, el joven llevó a Sanae al campo de fútbol y allí le pidió matrimonio, la chica aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Ahora ambos viven en Barcelona(España) y Tsubasa juega en el Barça junto con Rivaul, uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo. Además, la pareja está esperando un bebé, que vendrá al mundo dentro de poco.

Tocko y Yuri se casaron un año después del compromiso de Tsubasa y Sanae. Durante ese tiempo tuvieron dos niñas gemelas, Yucko y Yumi. Yucko es más enérgica y traviesa que Yumi, ya que la primera salió a su padre mientras que la otra se parece más a su madre. Ambas tienen un par de rasgos en común, los ojos verdes y su pasión por los lobos. ¬¬

En cuanto a Kanda, el pobre fue expulsado de la manada cuando le contó a su padre la derrota. El joven lobo se fue a vivir al bosque y allí se encontró con Kumi. Durante un tiempo viajaron juntos y un día, mientras perseguían un ciervo, éste pisoteó un frasco que contenía un líquido verde. El líquido se derramó en un diminuto surco, del cual, sedientos, los lobos bebieron. Cuando terminaron de beber, sintieron una extraña descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo, pero no le dieron importancia. Cuando quisieron transformarse en humanos, no pudieron hacerlo, ¡el frasco verde era el remedio a las transformaciones de los Kanda! A Kanda y a Kumi no les afectó para nada, pero para su manada significaba el fin de su estancia en Shikuoza. Así que volvieron a sus raíces en el bosque y desde entonces no han vuelto a pelearse con los Kuroichi.

Os preguntaréis cómo logró Tsubasa acabar con el hechizo, fue así:

Cuando Sabuto le dijo que lo que quedaba de la destrucción y la avaricia del hombre era lo que podía salvar muchas vidas, se refería a la naturaleza y los buenos sentimientos. Tsubasa y Sanae se besaron(amor) bajo un árbol centenario en una colina al atardecer(naturaleza). Este conjunto de cosas supervivientes a la crueldad del hombre fue lo que destruyó la maldición, cuyo suceso quedó escrito en el libro de los Kuroichi.

Fin

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído nuestro primer fanfic, especialmente a Flor Guajira y a Seilen-dru, que gracias a vuestros reviews nos habéis animado muchísimo.**


End file.
